Choose a path and walk
by Pajus
Summary: A member of the Atlantis expedition discoveres a whole new part of himself. TeylaOC. WARNING: Explicit sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

Choose a path and walk

Chapter 1

Author: Pajus

Disclaimer: Dr Jan Pastýř and Lieutenant Pavel Říčař are mine. The rest of the characters belongs to Brad Wright, R. C. Cooper and the people around them.

I'd really like to thank Rosehawk for all the great ideas and unending support during her betaing. This story wouldn't be worth reading without her help.

Another thanks goes to Allestian on GW. She gave me the idea for writing this (but she doesn't know it yet).

* * *

It did not matter what kind of training he had received or how many battles he had been in. Nothing prepared him for what he went through or for the anger and pain he was feeling flowing through his veins right now. 

It was one month ago when he stepped through the Stargate; as his sister would have said, emerging in a galaxy far, far away. A week after that; he, along with his best friend, were captured by the Wraith. He had to endure the horror as the man he'd known for almost twenty years was fed on by one of the pale, hungry beasts. He watched until only a thin layer of brown flesh pressed tightly against the skull was all that remained of Martin's always smiling face. Before the Wraith could feed on him, Major Sheppard's team came and rescued him.

With the loss of his closest friend, First lieutenant Pavel Říčař, Army of the Czech Republic, never felt so alone before.

"Could you please come to my office, Lieutenant?" The voice of Major Sheppard echoed through his room.

Pavel grabbed the radio from the table, pressed the button and said "I'm on my way, sir."

Ten minutes later, Sheppard heard a knock on the door. "Come in." The door slid open and Pavel entered the office of his commanding officer. "Ah, Lieutenant... "

"Just call me 'Pavel', sir." Only Drs. Radek Zelenka and Jan Pastýř were able to pronounce his name. Most foreigners, who decided to live in his country have spent their lifetimes trying to speak his language, never properly mastering it.

"Alright, Pavel. I've been reorganizing the military teams for better efficiency. I'm putting you on Captain Marshall's team. He's strict and a good officer. You will fit in quite well with his team. That's all. Dismissed."

Pavel was the type of soldier, who just said "Ano, pane" and did the impossible to obey an order. He did the same now. "Yes, sir", he replied and then turned around and left. Pavel knew he would like serving under Captain Marshall. He'd seen him in action already and the captain left a good impression on him.

Pavel was on his way to his new CO's office when he saw her in the gym -Teyla Emmagen; the most amazing woman he had ever met. Most of the people she knew had died at the hands of the Wraith, yet still she was able to maintain a calm image and kind behavior. "Budu se jí muset zeptat, jak to dělá." Pavel made a mental note to himself and continued on his way.

Pavel arrived at the office of his new Co. He gently knocked on the door and heard the Captain's firm response. "Come in."

Pavel ran his hand over the panel and the door slid open. "Lieutenant Pavel Říčař reporting for duty, sir!"

"Here you are, Lieutenant..."

"Call me 'Pavel', sir." Pavel was already beginning to be fed up with having a name nobody could pronounce.

"As you wish, Pavel. I understand you've been reassigned to my team. I have organized some extra melee and hand-to-hand training with Miss Emmagen. Your session begins two PM. That's all for the time being. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir", Pavel turned around and left the room.

"I heard you have been reassigned to Captain Marshall's team, Lieutenant." Teyla said. Pavel smiled as he remembered that many of the men in Atlantis called her 'Tanned Beauty' behind her back.

"You heard right. I'm Pavel, by the way." The lieutenant had one special reason for being here. He wanted to thank Teyla.

"I do not fully understand the ways of your people," Teyla had just met the people from Earth a little over a month ago – not enough time to learn about their ways. "Allowing me to use your first name is equal to an offer of friendship, right?"

"I guess so. Offering you my friendship is the least I can do. After all, you helped save my life when you and Major Sheppard rescued me from the Wraith." Pavel took two of the Athosian sticks and went to the center of the gym, where Teyla was already waiting for him. He was the best melee fighter in his unit back home. Right now, Pavel was about to test whether his natural gift worked in the Pegasus galaxy.

"I would be honored to accept your offer of friendship, Pavel. Please, call me Teyla." She placed her hands on Pavel's shoulders, giving him the traditional head-to-head greeting of her people and then began the exercise.

Pavel stood in combat stance, holding his two sticks in front of him, waiting for Teyla to make the first move. Teyla moved to strike with her right hand, the typical first move. Pavel moved his own right hand in a successful effort to deflect the attack. This caught Teyla off-balance. Pavel using the element of surprise; turned his body in a clockwise rotation to compliment the swing of his left hand, striking hard against Teyla's right leg.

Her reaction to the hit surprised him. Most men wouldn't be able to stand up after such a blow, but Teyla got back to her feet as if nothing happened and challenged Pavel again. Teyla observed Pavel's tactic in her next attempts. He just stood there in a combat stance, waiting patiently for her to make the first move. The moment she tried to strike, Pavel deflected her attempt with his opposing hand and counterattacked. There was no way of successfully striking him so long as she made the first move. Even trying to attack him with the left hand didn't work.

"Your drilling officer trained you well, Pavel." She could smile even after ten blows to her legs and ribs.

"It's no training. I'm ambidextrous and have two older sisters. That taught me a lot." Pavel wanted to change the conversation. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course."

"You lost your family and most of your friends to the Wraith. Most of the people I know would go completely haywire if something like this happened to them, yet still you are friendly and kind to everyone, even Dr. McKay. How do you manage to do that?" There was a tiny hint of despair in Pavel's voice.

"It is through meditation that I achieve my inner peace." Teyla replied with a light, calming smile.

"I'd be most grateful if you would agree to teach me." Teyla looked into Pavel's eyes. She understood the why behind Pavel's request.

"What happened to your friend was not your fault, Pavel. You were both hit by stunners and taken away. There was nothing you or anyone else could have done to help him." Teyla's voice was calm and reassuring even as she spoke those dreadful words.

"I know. But that doesn't make the nightmares go away. I've known Martin for almost twenty years. If I make it back to Earth, I'll probably be the one to tell his family what happened. How am I supposed to explain his wife, that she why see won't her husband again?" Pavel could hear the anger in his voice. Even the sound of it almost made him afraid. "I'm sorry, Teyla. I shouldn't have..."

Teyla cut short Pavel's apology "I will teach you, Pavel. Come back later this evening, say after dinner. But do not expect it to work immediately." She gave him a reassuring smile and another head-to-head greeting.

"After a month of nightmares, I'm willing to try anything. Thank you, Teyla. You are a blessing to have around." He told her as he was leaving the gym.

Later in the evening Pavel walked the corridor to Teyla's quarters. Coming to her door, he called her and the door opened.

"Come in and sit down, Pavel." Pavel did as she instructed.

"Calm your breath down by taking slow, deep breathes. Imagine yourself sitting in a forest clearing. Your mind is cleansed by each breath you take." Teyla's voice was miraculously very soothing. Pavel felt the calmness spreading through his mind. He also felt a strange energy running through him – almost like electricity, but without any pain. Pavel soon realized this energy was taking his anger away. He slowly gave in to the shivering sensation and opened his mind to it. The sensation slowly grew and spread throughout his body. Pavel tried to control it by bringing its source closer. He got a lot more than that. The source was now in him, in his heart. Pavel felt the energy shooting from his chest into his entire being and even beyond.

"Are you feeling better already?"

Teyla's voice interrupted Pavel's thoughts and made him lose his concentration. The feeling was gone in an instant. "Yes, Teyla. Much better. I don't know how to thank you."

"Do not worry about it, Pavel. I am glad to be of help." Teyla's eyes were the reflection of perfect peace and calmness the meditation brought her.

"Okay. But I owe you one."

Pavel left Teyla's room and headed back towards his. He was reflecting on what had just happened in Teyla's room with the meditation. "Co to bylo?" Pavel was wondering about the feeling he felt during the meditation. He wanted to try to get that feeling back; he had to try it again. A strange urge told him that it was important for him to learn more about the feeling.

Pavel took off his shoes and jacket the moment the door to his quarters slid close behind him. He sat down comfortably on his bed, trying to recall what Teyla taught him this evening. Pavel closed his eyes trying to concentrate on the shivery feeling. It came a few moments later. This time, his session wasn't interrupted and the feeling grew stronger than before, filling his entire being. It didn't stop there. Pavel felt the sensation grow beyond his body. The space around him had now become a part of him. His perception slowly reached beyond the walls and Pavel felt the field of his energy touching the sleeping body of Lieutenant Burton. The sensation disturbed him and Pavel came back to reality. "To bylo něco." He looked on his watch and cursed. "Do pytle! Už je skoro půlnoc." Pavel quickly changed to his sleeping shirt and hit the sack.

Pavel found himself alone with Teyla in a corridor. He felt cozy, like he was a little drunk. Pavel knew, he was telling her something, but couldn't focus enough to actually hear what he said. Then he placed his hands on Teyla's shoulders and gently kissed her forehead. When Pavel was about to leave, Teyla wrapped her arms around him and kissed him wildly.

Suddenly he woke up. "To byl teda sen." He said to himself. He laid back down and tried to get some more sleep.

A week after Teyla began teaching meditation to Pavel, he had achieved a sense of calmness at a level that he had never felt before in his entire life. The energy coming from his heart gave him peace and comfort. Teyla was more than pleased by his rapid progress, Pavel now felt the energy with him all the time, even when he wasn't meditating.

It did not take long for Pavel and Teyla to become good friends. About six months after beginning meditation, Pavel realized he had fallen in love with the beautiful Athosian leader.

* * *

"Okay, people, listen up! Our job is to protect this access point to the central spire of Atlantis. All the scientists are right behind us, working on a solution to this problem. We will hold the Wraith, or die trying! Understood?" Captain Marshall finished his speech and all soldiers nodded in agreement. "Everyone grab two extra mags and let's move out." Captain Marshall yelled. 

Pavel didn't feel nervous at all. It was like the energy in his heart washed away all the negative feelings and let him concentrate on the task at hand. Everyone heard the darts flying overhead. Yesterday they fought off the first wave of Wraith invaders. This time, they'll be coming in greater numbers. His thoughts were cut in the middle by the energy spreading from his body. Pavel could clearly see the life in the eleven bodies close to him, but the energy didn't stop there. It spread further than ever before and a moment later a new feeling came. It was like pure darkness and hunger. It had to be the Wraith.

Captain Marshall waved a hand signal telling his men to fire on his lead. All the soldiers were in well covered positions and the Wraith couldn't see them. Pavel watched the approaching Wraith, but not with his eyes. The feeling in him clearly told him where the Wraith were.

The Wraith were fifteen feet away when Captain Marshall fired his first burst. He aimed at the man in the black leather clothes as it supposedly was their leader. The other soldiers quickly followed their Captain's example. All ten Wraith died within seconds. "That was just a recon team. Stay sharp!" Pavel used the energy within him to reach out again and felt fifteen more Wraith came into view in less than five seconds. He could sense that even more Wraith were on the way.

"Colonel Everett, at least thirty Wraith are approaching our position. We can't hold here for long. Requesting permission to retreat, sir." Pavel heard the voice of Captain Harper in his ear piece.

"Negative Captain! You will NOT retreat! Captain Marshall, send some men to reinforce the second access point to the central spire." The Colonel's voice sounded very calm considering the situation.

Captain Marshall pointed his finger at Pavel, Sergeant Combs and Corporal Jennings. Pavel hesitated for a moment as he needed to have the Wraith see them leave.

When the first Wraith entered the corridor, Pavel stood up and ran into the central spire along with Combs and Jennings. His plan worked. The Wraith took the bait and ran to pursue the three soldiers, springing the trap in the process. The second wave of Wraith died even faster than the first.

It took only a minute before Pavel, Jennings and Combs arrived, but it was too late. The Wraith 'officer' was feeding off the barely conscious Captain Harper while four other Wraith waited for the 'feast' to end. The three newly arrived soldiers used the element of surprise and quickly killed the pale beasts.

"Colonel Everett, this is Lieutenant Říčař. Captain Harper's team has been overrun. I have two men holding this position. Requesting reinforcements, sir!" There was no answer. Pavel tried again and was once again met with silence. He quickly took charge. "To anyone in the vicinity of defense point five: You are now on my team. Proceed to the named defense point and await further orders." Pavel could clearly sense that there were at least six more humans and ten Wraith nearby.

All the nearby soldiers arrived within minutes and Pavel ordered them into defensive positions not a minute too soon. Another wave of hungry pale monsters arrived only seconds later. Pavel used his feelings to follow the Wraith strategy and predict their movements. Every attempt to break through his team was met with fierce resistance.

The Wraith stopped coming a few minutes later and Pavel reached out with his feelings again. He could see the life in all seventeen soldiers around him, as Harper's team was only stunned, but there were no Wraith in sight. All he could see besides his men were humans approaching from the control room.

A group of fifteen men in gray camo clothes came from the direction of the control room. "Who's in charge here?" asked the bitter voice of their leader.

Pavel stood up and turned around to face the newly arrived soldiers. "I am. Lieutenant Pavel Říčař, Army of the Czech Republic."

"Lieutenant Charles Brown, United States Marine Corps. Congratulations on a job well done, Lieutenant. I'm here to relieve you." The marine nodded in respect. "There are still a few Wraith in the city, but the city's shield should prevent more from coming. Your team will assist in a clean sweep that begins in twenty minutes."

"Okay. Jennings, Washington, take Captain Harper to the infirmary. The rest of you are with me." Pavel ordered and tapped his ear piece. "Medical team to defense point five. We have a lot of people hit by stunners here."

The access point defended by Captain Marshall offered a similar sight. Six men were on the ground, apparently stunned and tended to by the medics, a pile of Wraith corpses all over the corridor. The defense point was already being manned by the marines from the Daedalus.

Pavel didn't see his CO and asked the nearest soldier "Where is Captain Marshall, Private?"

"He's in the morgue, sir. You see that console over there? It was hit by an errant stunner blast and exploded right into his face, sir."

"Thank you, Private." Pavel could imagine better situations to be put in charge of the team, but it was necessary for him to take the lead. "Listen up, people! We're going to the armory to grab some ammo and take five. Redeployment for search and destroy mission in fifteen minutes. Stay sharp and try not to get killed, OK?" Pavel saw all of his men making a silent nod. "Let's go."

The search and destroy duty went easier than expected. With the reinforcements arriving from the Daedalus beamed into the right places, it was no problem to set up a network of traps for the remaining Wraith. The Atlanteans prevailed and defeated the Wraith, but the cost was high. 42 dead and 20 more had to be sent back to Earth, never to return.

* * *

After the Siege was over and almost one year after their arrival in the Pegasus galaxy, Radek came to Pavel with a request. "Snažím se uspořádat večírek na oslavu vítězství nad Wraithy. Potřebuju ovoce do pálenice. Mohl bys prosímtě domluvit s Teylou dodávku ovoce od Athosiánů na kontinentu?" 

Pavel knew where this discussion was heading. "Já vím o těch sázkách na mě a Teylu, Radku. Seš můj kámoš, ale to neznamená, že po ní vyjedu v den, na který sis vsadil. Měl bys vědět, že jsem si vsadil na tebe a Dr Weirovou." Pavel answered with a smirk.

"Jak víš, že k ní něco cítím?" Radek's eyes widened in horror.

"Máš to napsaný na čele. I Weirová to ví. A nevypadá to, že by jí to vadilo." Pavel widened his smile and looked into the shocked face of his friend.

Radek realized he had to slow down on him. "S tímhle jsem za tebou nepřišel. Potřebuju to ovoce. Zkus se Teyly zeptat, co by za to chtěla. Potřebuju to brzo. Daedalus dorazí za šest týdnů. Do tý doby to musí být hotový." He tried to sound as convincing as possible.

"Uvidím, co se dá dělat. "

Pavel arrived in the gym only minutes later. "Hello, Teyla. Do you have a quick minute?"

"Of course. What can I do for you, Pavel?" Teyla answered in the kind voice she always spoke to him in.

"Radek – Dr Zelenka – is setting up a party to celebrate our victory over the Wraith. He needs some fruit to brew drinks for the celebration and it looks like I've been volunteered to negotiate with you."

Teyla smiled at him and said "I am sure my people will provide you with what you need. Fly me to the mainland and I will help arrange it for you."

"Thank you, Teyla. And please extend an invitation to your people at the celebration. We'd be honored by their presence."

"I will be in the jumper bay in one hour" Teyla smiled and gave the Lieutenant a reassuring nod.

"Thank you. You're a real saint."

The flight to the Mainland was as uneventful as ever. It still took a lot of concentration to fly the jumper in a straight line, but at least Pavel was a better pilot than Rodney or Carson.

Halling saw the jumper approaching and went to the usual landing site just outside the settlement to greet the visitors. "Teyla. What a pleasant surprise! Come." Halling greeted Teyla in the usual Athosian head-to-head way. "And you are...?" Halling didn't know Pavel, since this was his first trip to the Mainland.

"Lt Říčař. Call me 'Pavel'. You must be Halling. Teyla spoke very highly of you. It's a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes, I am Halling. Teyla said the same things about you too, Lieutenant. I am honored by your presence." Halling leaned forward and gave Pavel the head-to-head greeting.

They all went to a tent in the center of the settlement. Pavel wasn't paying attention to what Teyla and Halling were talking about. The feeling in him changed to some kind of pull, like it was trying to lead him somewhere. Pavel closed his eyes and concentrated on it. The feeling was very powerful and when he opened his eyes, he saw himself no longer being in the tent. He was in a cave. Looking around, he saw glowing crystals of all imaginable colors, most of them blue, green, yellow, red and clear. Suddenly he heard Teyla's voice from far away. "Pavel, are you alright?"

He blinked with his eyes and saw himself being back in the tent. "Yes. I am. The fire here made me a little cozy. I apologize." Pavel saw the concern in the eyes of both Athosians fade away a little.

"We wanted to ask you, how much fruit will you need?"

"Dr. Zelenka made some calculations. Three hundred pounds should be enough." Pavel shook his head and focused his attention on the negotiation.

"I believe it can be arranged." Halling already made an estimate of how much three hundred pounds was.

"And in return, we shall give you...?" Pavel wasn't entitled to offer much and this loose end really bugged him.

"Your continued friendship is all we ask in return." Halling answered with a kind smile.

"Really?" Pavel didn't believe his ears.

"Since we met you, very few Athosians died from illness, wound or Wraith cullings." Halling didn't have to say more. Pavel could understand that the things his people take for granted are considered miracles here. "I would like to speak with Teyla alone."

"Of course. It was a pleasure to meet you, Halling." Pavel got back to his feet, gave Halling the head-to-head greeting, and left the tent.

Once outside, Pavel gave in to his inner feeling and started walking where his feelings lead him. He ended up in the forest. About twenty minutes later, he saw a cave entrance and went in. After a few minutes of walking through the cave tunnel, Pavel saw a familiar sight. The main cavern was exactly like the one he saw in his dream back in the tent with Teyla and Halling. "Tak jo. Tohle není normální." Pavel mumbled to himself looking around the cavern.

A group of crystals attracted his attention. Pavel went to take a look. He didn't know why, but he took one blue, one green, two white and two clear crystals and stuffed them in his pocket. They were important to Pavel in a way he couldn't describe. His feelings told him he will know when the time is right.

* * *

Six weeks later, back on Atlantis, Radek, Pavel, Jan and Teyla were tasting the final product the night before the party. 

"No. Slivovice to sice není, ale i tak je to hodně dobrý." Pavel commented about the sensation his tongue gave him and turned his head to face one of the physicists. "Co ty na to, Radku?"

Radek came from Prague and therefore had never tasted the original Moravian all-treating medicine. "Rusům to bude každopádně chutnat. Je to skoro jak vodka. "

"Vodka?! Ty hnusnej barbare!!!" Both Pavel and Jan came from Moravia and their taste in this type of drinks was therefore legendary.

"Tak jo, hoši. Omlouvám se." Radek apologized for the rude insult and poured himself another glass.

Teyla watched the exchange between the Czechs with a look of curiosity in her face. "What just happened? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, Teyla. You're fine." Jan used his most murderous look on Zelenka. "It's just that this barbarian tried to compare vodka to slivovice."

"Was it really necessary to brew it as strong as this?" Teyla didn't mind as she was used to the Genii brew, but others might not take it well.

"Trust me. 63 percent is just the right thing." Jan was somewhat of an expert. "Anything less is too sweet, anything more is too strong for normal humans."

Pavel broke the silence after a moment. "Alright, people. The tasting is over. We'll need to save something for tomorrow." The four 'testers' emptied their glasses, stood up and left the lab room which was serving triple duty as a still and alcohol storage room.

The scientists' quarters were in the opposite direction than those of the soldiers. Radek and Jan said their goodbyes and headed to their rooms. Pavel found himself accompanying Teyla to her quarters. He felt the strong alcohol already having an effect on him and within minutes found that they were at Teyla's door.

"Good night, Teyla." Pavel placed his hands on Teyla's shoulders and planted a nice gentle kiss on her forehead.

Teyla's reaction was nothing what Pavel expected. She wrapped her arms around him and kissed him wildly. Her reaction took Pavel completely by surprise and it took him a few seconds before he gave in and started to kiss her back and when he did, Teyla didn't have reasons to complain.

"I have been waiting for this moment for so long." Teyla mumbled between kisses. Pavel couldn't believe his ears. This wonderful woman had feelings for him and he didn't know about it. Suddenly he remembered the dream he had almost ten months ago. The cozy feeling, Teyla's clothes, the wildness of her kiss, the look in her eyes – everything was exactly the same. Pavel only felt a little worried at the moment. The six months of unused love completely washed his other thoughts away. Teyla parted their kiss and ran her hand over the little panel next to the door, inviting Pavel in.

As soon as the door slid close behind them, Pavel mentally locked the room, took Teyla's body, pressed her against the wall and kissed her again. Because of his ATA gene, only three men would be able to open the door now. One of them will arrive tomorrow on the Daedalus, the other slept partially drunk in another part of the city and the last one was sitting in the control room trying to survive his night shift without falling asleep.

Teyla felt the wildness and raw energy in Pavel's touch. Even the thought of what was about to happen sent waves of arousal through her body.

Pavel had never felt this good just by kissing a woman. He could sense the heat spreading from his touch into Teyla's body as if it was an extention of his own. He reached in between their bodies and tried to undo Teyla's leather top. It took Pavel a lot of time and effort, because he was kissing Teyla, but he eventually succeeded in undoing her clothing.

Teyla felt the cold air on her naked breasts. She arched her back pressing her breasts into him when she felt the even colder wall on her back as Pavel took off her top and dropped it on the floor. The added sensation made her tremble for more of his passion. His lips slowly made their way down her chin and neck. She moaned as her arousal reached a new high when Pavel gently bit her hard nipple.

Pavel felt Teyla's hands on the back of his head, pulling him to her chest. He took as much of her breast into his mouth as he could, sucking and licking it at the same time while squeezing the other with his hand. Pavel heard Teyla's heavy breath and soft low moans – the unmistakable sound of her lust and passion. He felt Teyla's shaking hands slowly making their way down his back, searching for the hem of his shirt, taking it off as quickly as she could. When Pavel's shirt was on the floor, Teyla pulled his head back for another of her wild kisses.

Pavel ran his hand slowly up Teyla's back and into her hair pulling her to deepen the kiss while his other hand went down to squeeze her butt. He didn't know why, but nothing felt as arousing to him as the touch of hair around his fingers. Pavel's hand slowly moved from Teyla's butt to her front so he could undo her pants.

Teyla felt the waves of both hot and cold running from her clitoris into her entire body when Pavel touched her there. She had to push his head away, to part their kiss, because she almost couldn't breathe anymore. Pavel looked into Teyla's eyes and immediately got the idea why she parted their connection so roughly. The glassy look in her eyes, her mouth wide open, gasping for air, whispering "Yes, Pavel. Don't stop... Don't...".

Teyla bit her lower lip in an effort to not cry with pleasure as the waves of sensations merged into one big explosion of her climax. The intensity of her feelings caused her legs to collapse beneath her weight. Fortunately Pavel had enough presence to catch her.

Teyla's eyes were still open when Pavel took her body in his arms and placed her onto the bed. Next thing he did was to undo his pants and toss them carelessly on the floor. Pavel laid himself next to Teyla and kissed her face while waiting for Teyla to catch her breath.

Teyla felt the gentle kisses on her cheeks, forehead and nose when her mind returned to this world. Instinctively she placed her hands on the back of Pavel's head and turned his head to meet his lips in a passionate kiss. Teyla felt the force of her lover in his effort to roll over to be on top of her and his lips slowly making their way down her body. She arched her back when she felt his hands on her waist, trying to take her pants off. A moment later Teyla was lying naked in the bed while Pavel sucked and licked her toes.

The touch of Pavel's lips on her toes filled Teyla with lust once more and he could feel it as clearly as his own arousal. Pavel kissed his way back up Teyla's body, biting and sucking on her nipples when he reached her breasts.

It took all of Teyla's strength to turn their bodies over and take charge. She took Pavel's hard cock and guided it to her dripping wet entrance. When the top of Pavel's cock entered her body, Teyla slowly dropped herself onto him. Once he was deep inside her, she started riding him as hard and as fast as she could.

"Jo. To je ono. To je tak příjemný." Pavel never felt such passion and lust in a woman before. He placed his hands around Teyla's waist to help her in her movement. Pavel felt the strong waves of sensations running through Teyla's body eventually exploding into an even stronger orgasm. The throbbing of Teyla's inner muscles was all Pavel needed to come as well.

Pavel heard Teyla's low moans and summoned all his will to make one of his new ideas true. He sat up, placed his left hand under Teyla's butt to support her movement and massaged her clitoris with the right one.

The suddenness of Pavel's actions caught Teyla completely off guard. Her entire perception focused on the explosions of pleasure given to her by Pavel's still hard cock inside her and his quickly moving fingers on her clitoris.

Pavel felt his pleasure quickly returning. The work of Teyla's inner muscles around him was all he needed to come again. This time he knew his body had enough for tonight.

Teyla felt her orgasm fading and fell tired on the bed next to Pavel. The alcohol and the intense physical action began taking their toll as Teyla felt the sudden strong urge to sleep. Last thing she did was to snuggle herself against Pavel's already sleeping body.

Pavel found himself on what looked like a Wraith ship. The cold dark feeling in him was stronger than ever, but it came from only one direction – as if the presence of all the Wraith guards in the room was shadowed by one big presence nearby. The presence suddenly approached very quickly and Pavel turned around. He saw the white body of a Wraith female. "Your will is strong, human. But there are many ways to harm you and the two others. You will tell me everything you know and then I will allow you to die." The female slowly approached and caressed his face with her huge fingernail. "KNEEL!" The Wraith didn't move her lips, but her voice echoed in his head with a powerful concussive force. Pavel felt his legs loosing strength and fell on his knees. "Tell me! Does Atlantis still exist?" Pavel didn't say a word. A few seconds later he felt strong pain in his lower body.

Pavel's eyes suddenly opened to reveal he was still in Atlantis. The weight of Teyla's body against his own assured him this was real. He haven't had such an intense dream since he saw himself and Teyla kissing. He turned his head to face Teyla still not believing what happened last night. This incredible woman wanted him for a long time and he was blind enough to not see it. "Teď se nestarej o minulost. Mysli na to, co jí řekneš, až se probudí." He thought to himself looking into Teyla's beautiful calm face.

Teyla woke up feeling the touch of Pavel's lips on her forehead. "Good morning, Pavel."

"Good morning, my love." Teyla wasn't surprised by what Pavel just said. She had known about his feelings for a long time, but her nations' social rules prevented her from telling Pavel she felt the same about him too.

"There is something I'd like to ask you." said the Czech after a moment of silence. "You said you've been wanting this for a long time. Why didn't you say or do something earlier?"

"The ways of my people are different than yours, Pavel. It is not appropriate for a woman to show her affection for a man. The man is supposed to show his courage by confessing his feelings and his character and intentions in the way of his confession."

Pavel felt like a ball of ice materialized in his stomach when Teyla finished her explanation. "Okay. Now you must think I'm a complete jerk."

"Do not worry about it. You have proven your character over and over during the last year. And I know alcohol gives courage, but takes character." Teyla smiled, laid her head comfortably on Pavel's shoulder and closed her eyes. "Tell me about the dream you had. It must have been a bad nightmare. Do you still dream about what happened to your friend?"

"No. This dream was different. This time it was me who was captured by the Wraith. The dream was very intense. I wasn't even sure if it is only a dream." Pavel thought this was the right time to tell Teyla more about what happened during the last year. "It wasn't the first time I had such an intensive dream. About year ago I had dream about last night. Well, only the first kiss, but everything exactly as in the dream I had."

"Perhaps your mind was trying to convince you to confess your feelings for me. And your last dream was just a warning about what the Wraith would do should you be captured again. After all, you have seen two men being fed on." Teyla felt the tension in Pavel's body and tried to calm him down.

"Perhaps you're right." Pavel planted a gentle kissed on Teyla's hair and tried to change the subject again. "What time is it?" He looked on his watch and his eyes widened. "Do pytle!" It's ten AM. We're supposed to be on the mainland in one hour!"

* * *

AN: 

Budu se jí muset zeptat, jak to dělá. - I'll have to ask her how she does it.

Co to bylo? - What was that?

To bylo něco. - That was something.

Do pytle! Už je skoro půlnoc. - Crap! It's almost midnight.

To byl teda sen. - Now that was a dream.

Snažím se uspořádat večírek na oslavu vítězství nad Wraithy. Potřebuju ovoce do pálenice. Mohl bys prosímtě domluvit s Teylou dodávku ovoce od Athosiánů na kontinentu? - I'm trying to organize a party to celebrate our victory over the Wraith. I could use some fruit for my still. Could you please talk to Teyla about negotiating a supply of some fruit from the Athosians on the mainland?

Já vím o těch sázkách na mě a Teylu, Radku. Seš můj kámoš, ale to neznamená, že po ní vyjedu v den, na který sis vsadil. Měl bys vědět, že jsem si vsadil na tebe a Dr Weirovou. - I know about the betting pool concerning me and Teyla, Radek. You are my friend, but that does not mean I'll hit on her the day you've put your bet on. You should probably know I've placed a bet on you and Dr Weir.

Jak víš, že k ní něco cítím? - How do you know about my feelings for her?

Máš to napsaný na čele. I Weirová to ví. A nevypadá to, že by jí to vadilo. - You've got it written on your forehead. Even Weir knows it. And it doesn't look like she would mind.

S tímhle jsem za tebou nepřišel. Potřebuju to ovoce. Zkus se Teyly zeptat, co by za to chtěla. Potřebuju to brzo. Daedalus dorazí za šest týdnů. Do tý doby to musí být hotový. - I didn't come to you with this on my mind. I need that fruit. Try to ask Teyla what she'd want for it. I need it really soon. The Daedalus will arrive in six weeks. It has to be ready by then.

Uvidím, co se dá dělat. - I'll see what I can do.

Tak jo. Tohle není normální - Okay. This is not normal.

No. Slivovice to sice není, ale i tak je to hodně dobrý. - Well. It isn't plum brandy, but it's still very good.

Co ty na to, Radku? - What do you think, Radek?

Rusům to bude každopádně chutnat. Je to skoro jak vodka. - The Russians will like it anyway. It tastes almost like vodka.

Vodka?! Ty hnusnej barbare!!! - Vodka?! You disgusting barbarian!!!

Tak jo, hoši. Omlouvám se. - Okay, guys. I'm sorry.

Jo. To je ono. To je tak příjemný. - Yeah. That's it. It feels so good.

Teď se nestarej o minulost. Mysli na to, co jí řekneš, až se probudí. - Do not concern yourself with the past now. Think about what you'll tell her when she wakes up.

Do pytle! - Crap!


	2. Chapter 2

Choose a path and walk

Chapter 2

Author: Pajus

Disclaimer: Dr Jan Pastýř and Lieutenant Pavel Říčař are mine. The rest of the characters belongs to Brad Wright, R. C. Cooper and the people around them.

I'd really like to thank Rosehawk for all the great ideas and unending support during her betaing. This story wouldn't be worth reading without her help.

Another thanks goes to Allestian on GW. She gave me the idea for writing this (but she doesn't know it yet).

* * *

_"Definition: 'Love' is making a shot to the knees of a target 120 kilometers away using an Aratech sniper rifle with a tri-light scope. Statement: This definition, I am told, is subject to interpretation. Obviously, love is a matter of odds. Not many meatbags could make such a shot, and fewer still would derive love from it. Yet for me, love is knowing your target, putting them in your targeting reticle, and together, achieving a singular purpose, against statistically long odds." _

_HK-47 Protocol/Assassin Droid_

* * *

The party did exactly what it was meant to do. Everyone had a good time. Pavel, Jan and Radek's only regret was that there wasn't more time to organize the drinks as they wanted to play 'Trojboj' with the Russians, but Jan's brew was still good for playing 'Maršál Malinovský'. 

Pavel had mail waiting for him when he got back from the celebration; a letter from his sister and a box from the army. He opened the box first. He found an officially looking letter attached to it. Pavel opened the letter and began reading. "Za prokázání výjimečných schopností a vůdčího talentu v boji se nadporučík Pavel Říčař tímto povyšuje do hodnosti kapitána..." Pavel was a little shocked when he finished reading. Under the letter was a new neatly packed official uniform with four three-tipped golden stars on each shoulder. He would have to tell Teyla over dinner tonight, but first things first. Pavel opened the letter from his sister and began reading. The letter contained a terrible message. Both his parents died in a car crash. He noticed that the date was seven months old. He felt immense guilt and remorse at not being there.

* * *

"Thank you, Pavel. The dinner was delicious." Teyla couldn't believe that a man could cook this well. 

Teyla's comment brought more sadness into Pavel's mind. "My mother taught me." He told her.

Teyla already knew something was really wrong with Pavel. She just didn't know what. "You look a bit sad, Pavel. What happened to you?"

"I received news from home. Both my parents were killed in a car accident seven months ago." Pavel couldn't believe how calm his voice was when he said the words.

"I am sorry. I did not realize ..."

Pavel cut her off mid-sentence. "Don't be. You're not at fault. The guy who ignored the red light is at fault." Teyla got to her feet and gave Pavel a gentle hug. "Please stay with me tonight." The tender words echoed in Teyla's mind.

"I will."

"Thank you for being here with me. For being you" There was nothing else Pavel could have said while he tightened their embrace. The closeness of having a loving person next to him made him feel so much better.

Suddenly he heard someone knocking on the door. "Someone must've seen the light through the door." Pavel said as he was releasing himself from Teyla's embrace. He ran his hand over the blue glowing panel and the door slid open to reveal a sad looking Dr. Weir.

"Dr Weir?" Elizabeth was the last person Pavel expected to visit him. She's been kind of edgy since her return from Earth and of all Americans on the party; she uncharacteristically drank the most of Jan's liquid fire.

"Hello, Pavel. I was wondering if you have some more of the stuff we drank... Oh, Teyla? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to disturb."

After a moment of awkward silence, Pavel was the first one to speak, "It's okay, ma'am."

Hearing Pavel's voice returned Elizabeth to reality. "Well, as I was saying, I was wondering if you have some more of the stuff we drank at the party."

A red light flashed in Pavel's mind when he heard Elizabeth's voice. It almost sounded like she was on the verge of crying. "Are you alright, ma'am?" Concern was evident in Pavel's voice as he went for the bottle.

"Yes, I am, Captain!" Despite all the diplomatic training, Elizabeth's voice began to give her emotions away.

"No, you're not. I have some left, but I won't give it to you so long as you won't tell me, what's wrong."

"You think I can't handle your Czech drink, because I'm an American woman?"

"No. I know you can't handle it, because you are a human being. If you decide to take this bottle on all by yourself, you won't live to see the next day!" There was one way Pavel could help his boss out of whatever trouble she found herself in. "Come in. Would you please get Dr Weir a seat, Teyla?" Elizabeth heard the resolve in Pavel's voice and realized that there was no other way she would be able to get her hands on the Czech brew tonight.

Pavel went for another glass, placed it on the table next to Dr. Weir and sat down. "Okay. I'm the doctor now, which means you'll have to do what I say if you want this treatment to work." Pavel looked at Elizabeth, trying to estimate the ratio between her size and weight – an essential value in calculating how much blood there is in her body. Next he filled the three little glasses with the crystal clear liquid. "Drink this all at once. Nazdraví" All three glasses were empty in a single second. Pavel felt the fire spreading through his throat and filled the glasses again. "And this one as well."

Elizabeth was beginning to like this treatment. She felt the strong alcohol affecting her, releasing the emotional barriers she tried so desperately to hold onto.

Pavel looked at Elizabeth and decided to pour another glass. When it was empty, he knew it was time to take the treatment to the next level. "Everyone will now drink at his or her own will. Please tell me what happened to you, Dr. Weir."

Two hours and five glasses later, Elizabeth finished her story about Simon and herself. Pavel listened to her patiently, never interrupting her. He watched the tears making their way down Elizabeth's face, but the treatment already had its effect. Her mind just touched the bottom. It could only get better now. Pavel moved his chair closer to Elizabeth and gave her a gentle hug. Elizabeth let loose with her emotions and cried herself to sleep on his shoulder.

Teyla wasn't feeling jealous of what Pavel was doing. Elizabeth really needed something like this and Pavel was just the first caring person she ran into. "Okay, Teyla, I need a little help here." Pavel's whispered as soon as Elizabeth fell asleep. Teyla got up and helped Pavel move Elizabeth's sleeping body to his bed and then covered her with a blanket.

"Come. Let us go to sleep in my quarters." Teyla said after making sure Elizabeth would be comfortable.

"I just have to finish this." Pavel was writing some instructions for Dr. Weir, things she's supposed to do after waking up. He placed them on his nightstand along with Elizabeth's radio, some painkillers and a glass of water. "OK. Ready to go." He said to Teyla.

* * *

Pavel woke up to the gentle touch of Teyla's lips on his face. "Good morning, sweetheart." Pavel turned his head to kiss his lover. 

"You did not wake me up this time." Teyla remarked. Pavel's nightmare woke her up several times during the previous night.

"I've had a dream about us. We were kissing and cuddling. It was wonderful; and what about your dreams?" Pavel was really curious about this.

"I am not sure. But I think I had the same dream as you. Let us make it real." Teyla gave Pavel a deep loving kiss and they began playing with each other. Teyla suddenly stopped a few minutes later remembering why they slept in her quarters tonight. "What about Dr. Weir?"

Pavel gave her a reassuring smile and said "Don't you worry. If she obeys my instruction, she'll be fine. But I should get up soon and find Radek. I've got an idea how to excuse her absence from work today. If anyone asks, she went to the mainland with the Athosians, OK?" Teyla nodded wondering what Pavel was up to. Pavel got up and put his clothes on. Then he called Radek by radio. "Radku, pořebuju s tebou mluvit hned teď. Kde jsi?"

"Jsem ve svojí laboratoři. Co se děje?" Pavel only used this tone when it was something really urgent and Radek knew it.

"Teď nemůžu mluvit. Přijdu za tebou do laboratoře za deset minut." Pavel broke the connection and gave Teyla a quick kiss. "See you over dinner in the mess tonight, my love? Say 7 PM?"

"I will be there." Teyla gave him a reassuring smile. Pavel kissed Teyla again and left the room.

* * *

Ten minutes later he arrived in Radek's lab."Ahoj, Radku. Potřebuju laskavost." 

"Dobře. Co pro tebe můžu udělat?"

"Potřebuju, abys přesvědčil systémy tohohle města, že dr. Weirová odletěla s Athosiány na kontinent."

Radek began suspecting a nasty plot to cover something up. "Ty a Elizabeth jste..."

"Ne, nejsme. A ať jí to řekneš kdykoliv, nedělej to dneska!"

"Má to co dělat s tou sázkou?"

"Nemá, Radku! Svojí sázku na tebe a dr. Weirovou jsem zrušil. Dneska jí o tom, co cítíš prostě neříkej. Počkej ještě aspoň pár dní.Věř mi. Pokud jí to řekneš dneska, dočkáš se hnusnýho překvapení. Víc ti nemůžu říct. Buď jí na blízku, ale jenom jako přítel. Zrovna teď to potřebuje." Radek heard the sincerity in Pavel's voice. He assumed that something bad must've happened to Elizabeth. Something Radek didn't know about and he was very concerned for Elizabeth. He decided to trust his friend as Pavel was always sincere with those who he considered to be his friends.

"Dobře. Budu ti věřit. Ale ať je to opravdu důležitý!" Radek didn't have to say more. Pavel knew Radek's creativity was unlimited when it came to revenge.

"Jednoho dne mi za to poděkuješ." Suddenly a thought came to Pavel's mind. He decided to give Radek some intel in return. "Jo a mimochodem – měl bys zrušit sázku na Teylu a na mě." Pavel told him with a smirk in his face as he turned to leave.

* * *

Elizabeth woke up to the sight of an unfamiliar room. She felt like she was hit by a truck. "What the hell happened?". She mumbled to herself beginning to remember glimpses of last night. "Oh; My God. Me? Teyla? Pavel?" She was very concerned that she had compromised herself last night with the possibility of a threesome or some other sexual situation. Last thing she remembered was Pavel giving her a hug. A moment later she found Pavel's notice on the nightstand and began to read it: 

Rules of Recovery from the Athosian Brandy Treatment

1. No sudden moves. If you think the headache is bad now, try to get up quickly and you will feel what real pain is.

2. Call me by radio. I'll bring you some sustenance later. Trying to eat something right now is a BAD idea. Trust me. I know.

3. Do not look out of the window. Intensive sunlight will make your skull two sizes too small for your brain. Literally.

4. Painkillers and water are the only things you are allowed to eat or drink right now. Use them.

5.Going to work today is a Bad idea. People might ask questions when they see you walk in a perfect sinus curve. If you really MUST work, I'll bring you your computer later.

6. Last night NEVER happened. Your doctor and nurse ( me and Teyla) will maintain confidentiality. If anyone asks, you've been on the mainland the whole day.

7. If you really must tell someone, make sure he won't talk in front of any member of 'Kavanagh's report-happy squad'. You're a great boss and we don't want to lose you.

8. You are still my patient and I want you to be fine. Disobeying these rules will cause severe ill feelings, of that I can assure you.

9. I'd like to survive my next physical/psychological examination. Drs Beckett and Heightmeyer must NEVER know what happened.

Elizabeth finished reading and smiled. She didn't go to Zelenka last night, because it would have felt to her like she was using his crush to take advantage of him. Elizabeth took the radio and called Pavel "I'm awake, Pavel."

"Alright, ma'am; I'll bring you some food in two hours. Turn the radio off and try to get some more rest. Your body's been through a lot." Pavel's last statement gave Elizabeth something to think about. She couldn't remember anything beyond the hug. The painkillers did real miracles and Elizabeth already felt better. The emotional pain of Simon breaking up with her was already fading away. Pavel's treatment worked perfectly so far.

* * *

Pavel was on his way to Colonel Sheppard's office, just like he had one year before. This time, his CO had another surprise for him. "Ah, Pavel. First – congratulations on your promotion. Looks like someone from your army paid Captain Harper a visit in the hospital." John extended his hand and Pavel shook it. 

"How is the Captain, sir?"

"He's gonna be fine. But I don't want to be the one to explain his family how he aged fifteen years. And the second thing – I've decided to give you command of SGA-7. Don't thank me. You deserve it. It's a team of new marines from the Daedalus who need someone who's been here since 'Day one' to lead them. That is all. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Pavel turned around and moved to leave the office. The voice of Colonel Sheppard stopped him again. "And one more thing. Have you seen Dr. Weir today? The security system says she's not in the city. She didn't tell me she was going to be gone which is not normal for her." Colonel Sheppard received a weird e-mail from Elizabeth saying she'll be leaving for a day with the Athosians and she's not to be disturbed.

Pavel's plan had worked. Radek rigged the city's systems exactly as Pavel asked him to. "No, sir, I haven't." His answer was technically truthful. He hadn't seen Elizabeth yet.

"Alright, Captain. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir." Answered Pavel, relieved that Colonel Sheppard had bought the truth.

* * *

It was almost time for him to visit Elizabeth with some food. After a quick stop in the mess hall, Pavel found himself on the way to his quarters. He looked around; making sure no one could see what was inside when he arrived. 

Elizabeth turned her head and saw the door opening to reveal Pavel. He had a friendly sympathetic look in his face. She sighed as a wave of pain shot through her head. "Rule number one, ma'am." Elizabeth heard his calm voice and remembered what he wrote on the paper for her.

"I think it's okay for you to use my first name, Pavel." Elizabeth didn't expect him to do what he did, but she was still grateful for it.

"Alright, Elizabeth. How are you doing? Can you remember what happened last night?" Pavel was a little worried. According to his estimate, Elizabeth had about two promile of alcohol in her blood last night.

"I've got a hangover the size of this city. Last thing I remember is you giving me a hug. And I also remember Teyla was here... Oh no! Did we...?" Elizabeth couldn't finish the question she was about to ask.

Pavel was obviously having fun. He sat down on the bed and waited for a few moments before answering. "No, we didn't. You fell asleep while crying on my shoulder. But I must admit I thought about what it would be like to have you in my bed a few times. Now I know." Pavel widened the smile on his face and saw Elizabeth's face doing the same. "Now; I've brought you some more water." Pavel handed the bottle over. "Your body is a bit dehydrated. Drink this before you eat anything. And here is your lunch." Pavel placed the sandwiches on the nightstand and watched Elizabeth drinking the water.

"Thank you, Pavel. I hate to admit it, but your treatment has really helped." Elizabeth said when the bottle of water was empty.

"I have to confess I had a few selfish reasons for doing it." Pavel handed one of the sandwiches to Elizabeth.

"Really? Like what?"

"First – I don't like having sad people around me. Second – You are a great boss and I hate to see you hurting. You care a lot about all of us – even McKay and Kavanagh. God knows who else we'd be stuck with."

"I didn't think you'd consider me a good leader after last night." Elizabeth said between bites.

"Everyone has the right to feel like this. I guess that's the difference between us and the Wraith. I just hope you won't need another treatment like this. And not just because I don't like to see you sad."

Pavel's last words made Elizabeth curious. "And what are the other reasons?"

"This is a once-in-a-lifetime treatment. It won't work again on you. In fact, using it a second time will only make things worse for you."

"And when did you use your treatment, Pavel?"

"I didn't use it on myself. I guess nothing bad enough happened to me; yet." Pavel knocked on the nightstand to scare bad luck away.

Elizabeth finished eating her first sandwich and tried to change the subject. "So... You and Teyla?"

"Please don't say it as loud as that." Pavel gave Elizabeth another sandwich. "I still can't fully believe this amazing woman chose to be with me. And I'd really appreciate if you keep it to yourself, Elizabeth."

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me." Elizabeth gave him a reassuring smile.

"Thank you. Now, since Colonel Sheppard put me in charge of SGA-7, I guess I'll go and meet my new team. Call me if you need anything. I'll see you around." Pavel got back to his feet and left the room.

* * *

Pavel's soldiers have been very eager to learn about what is to be expected in the Pegasus galaxy. Pavel spent several hours explaining Wraith and Genii weapons and tactics. "Just remember – NEVER approach a Wraith assuming that he's dead. Their hands are a lot quicker than your reflexes. If you really have to approach him, give him at least ten more shots for good measure. It's better to be safe than sorry." Pavel ended his lecture. He looked in their faces. "Takové nadšení. Zajímalo by me, jak budou jejich tváře vypadat po dvaceti přestřelkách s Wraithy." Pavel's thoughts were with his men. He never led men into battle before and there are some of the worst enemies here in the Pegasus galaxy. 

Pavel's next stop was the gym. He really needed a workout. Half past six pm, he took a shower and went into the mess for some food. He found Teyla there sitting with Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay. The two men looked like they were arguing over something. Both got to their feet and left as their exchange continued. Pavel sat himself next to Teyla and greeted her. "Hello, sweetheart." The mess was a noisy place since it was dinner time. Nobody else could hear his show of affection.

"Hello, Pavel. How is Dr. Weir?" Asked Teyla, concern was evident in her voice.

"She's gonna be fine. For one moment she thought she was involved in a threesome with the two of us." Pavel told Teyla with a smirk.

Teyla was really confused by what Pavel said. "A lot of people in this city seem to be thinking me, Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay are involved in a similar situation as well. It is really confusing. What is this 'threesome' anyway? And why would anyone think I would be involved in one?"

The question caught Pavel completely off-guard and he almost spat his orange juice out. "Well... mmmm" It took him a few moments to organize his words into a coherent answer. "A threesome means three people being involved in an... intimate relationship."

"Colonel Sheppard and Dr. McKay are my teammates and good friends." She moved her hand so that one of her fingers would touch Pavel's hand. "All my intimate feelings belong to you."

"Is that sneaky Athosian for 'I love you'?" All of Pavel's attention focused on Teyla's eyes. At that very moment, she was the only person in existence for him.

"It is." Teyla gave him a seductive look. "I will be waiting for you in my quarters." She finished eating and stood up. "Do not make me waiting too long."

"I'll just have to check up on our patient and discharge her." Pavel tried to eat as fast as possible when Teyla left. It took him only a few minutes to finish his dinner. Next he took some more water and sandwiches and went to his quarters.

* * *

Elizabeth did exactly what the 'doctor' ordered. Pavel found her resting in his bed. "Hello again, Elizabeth. I've brought you some sustenance. How do you feel now?" Pavel didn't give her a chance to interrupt him. 

"Much better already. And not just physically." Elizabeth took the bottle of water Pavel offered her. "I've had a chance to think about what happened with Simon. I really don't know what would've happened if he came here with me. I guess it just wasn't meant to be." Elizabeth had a sad look in her face.

"Don't be sad, Elizabeth. You're a intelligent and beautiful woman. I bet you could get every man in this city if you wanted to. Except for me, of course." Pavel tried to sound as reassuring as possible.

Elizabeth couldn't help but think about Radek. She never even considered the possibility of dating someone in Atlantis since she still had Simon back on Earth, but being free gave her new options. Right now, Elizabeth began to see the man she always wanted in Radek – smart, funny, caring, devoted and full of love for her.

Elizabeth finished the food Pavel brought her and asked. "Can I go now, doctor?"

"You can, Elizabeth. But I don't want to see you anywhere near your office for the remainder of today."

"I believe I can do that." Pavel helped Elizabeth to get up and got out of his quarters to look into the corridor. When it was clear, he signaled Elizabeth to slip out and act like nothing happened.

Next thing Pavel did was to call Radek "Dr. Weirová se vrátila na Atlantis, Radku. "

"Dobře" Radek typed a few commands into his computer and reverted all the changes he made earlier in the morning.

* * *

When Pavel entered Teyla's quarters, he was surprised to find his lover already in her bed. 

"Come to me, Pavel." Teyla reached out with her hand from under the blanket. Pavel couldn't resist such a wonderful invitation. He went to her bed taking his shirt off, took her hand and kissed his way up to Teyla's shoulder and neck, lying on top of her already naked body. The realization sent a wave of arousal through Pavel's entire body.

The way Teyla prepared herself for tonight had exactly the effect she was hoping for as she could feel the stirring in Pavel's pants on her thigh.

Pavel felt Teyla's hands on his head, trying to part their kiss. She gave him a mischievous smile, placed her hands on Pavel's shoulders and turned their bodies around. Teyla slowly kissed her way down Pavel's neck and chest.

Pavel arched his back when Teyla's lips reached his stomach in order to help her in the effort of taking his pants off. What happened then can only be described as a symphony of hand, lips and tongue. Teyla tried to take as much of Pavel's length into her mouth as possible. Pavel had to use all his self control to not climax right away. His hands found the back of Teyla's head and slowed her work down, merely postponing the inevitable.

Teyla felt the throbbing in Pavel's long hard cock and smiled to herself. The fact that she could control a man through such a 'small' part of his body was very arousing to her.

Pavel couldn't hold himself any longer. The waves of pleasure slammed through his body in one powerful explosion that filled Teyla's mouth with his warm come. When his climax faded away, Pavel still felt Teyla's lips on his cock, trying to make him hard again. Pavel had to admit Teyla was very skilled in this kind of activity, as it took her only a minute to make him aroused again. When her work on Pavel's cock was completed, Teyla kissed her way up on Pavel's body.

Pavel saw the look of passion in Teyla's eyes and kissed her wildly. He tasted his own flavor in her mouth and the realization sent shivers all over his body. Now it was time for Pavel to make Teyla tremble with pleasure. He turned their bodies around kissing Teyla's chin and neck, hearing her low soft moans. Pavel placed his cock against Teyla's dripping wet entrance and gently pushed himself in. Teyla tried to rock her body against his, but Pavel didn't allow her. He wanted to tease his love. "Pavel... please..." Teyla heard herself moaning without a chance to control what she said.

This was exactly what Pavel yearned for. "Have patience, my love" He said while kissing and licking Teyla's neck. He began rocking against Teyla's body, pushing himself a little further with each thrust.

Pavel's slow teasing drove Teyla crazy. She was on the verge of coming when he finally pushed his full length into her body. Pavel began thrusting into Teyla's body with all his strength and bit a very sensitive spot on her neck. The added sensation catapulted Teyla's mind to a far off place.

Pavel slowed his thrusting down – just enough to keep himself aroused and to make Teyla's orgasm last a little longer.

Teyla's mind slowly returned to this world as the throes of her orgasm waned. Pavel's slow gentle movement inside her made her body aroused and aching for more pleasure. Teyla opened her eyes and pulled his head closer for a deep kiss. This was a signal for Pavel to accelerate his thrusting. He felt Teyla's body moving against his own, wrapping her legs around his waist allowing him to go even deeper into her body.

The waves of sensations exploding from between Teyla's thighs into her entire being made Pavel's teasing worth it. The pleasure Pavel was giving her washed all other thoughts away. Teyla bit hard into Pavel's shoulder when the second orgasm slammed through her body.

Pavel felt the pain of Teyla biting him, it only intensified his own pleasure and made him come harder than he thought possible before.

It didn't take Pavel long to come down from the throes of his climax. He slowly left Teyla's body and laid himself next to her, waiting for his love's mind to return into her body. It took her a minute to do so and when she slowly opened her eyes, she saw Pavel watching her. Pavel had a gentle smile on his face – the one Teyla felt most attracted to. She put the same smile on her face, took Pavel's head and kissed him deeply, giving him a taste of the blood from his shoulder. The kiss wasn't like the previous ones. This was love and tenderness, not passion. Pavel returned the kiss and began running his hands all over his lover's body. A minute later they began playing with each other. Their need for sex was satisfied for the time being, but the need for closeness and each other's touch was still running through them like a river they couldn't swim against even if they tried. Their game slowly gained intensity as they began rolling over each other. They've been fortunate enough to roll back and forth on the bed, but their luck couldn't last forever.

"Do prdele!!!" Pavel felt the short fall, the impact and the concussive pain in the back of his head when he and Teyla rolled over the edge of the bed.

"Are you alright, Pavel?" Teyla didn't understand her lover's words, but she presumed it was a curse of some kind, because she heard Pavel bang his head when they fell to the floor.

"I'm alright, my love." Pavel gave her a gentle reassuring kiss. Both lovers got to their feet and laid themselves on the bed again. "I love you, Teyla." Said Pavel and planted a gentle kiss on Teyla's cheek.

"I love you too. With all my heart."

* * *

AN: 

Trojboj – Triathlon (a drinking game)

Maršál Malinovský - Marshall Malinovsky (another drinking game)

Za prokázání výjimečných schopností a vůdčího talentu v boji se nadporučík Pavel Říčař tímto povyšuje do hodnosti kapitána... - For showing exceptional leadership and skill in combat, First Lieutenant Pavel Říčař is hereby promoted to the rank of Captain...

Nazdraví - Cheers

Radku, pořebuju s tebou mluvit Radek hned teď. Kde jsi? - I need to talk to you right now. Where are you?

Jsem ve svojí laboratoři. Co se děje? - I'm in my lab. What's going on.

Teď nemůžu mluvit. Přijdu za tebou do laboratoře za deset minut. - Can't talk right now. I'll see you in your lab in ten minutes.

Ahoj, Radku. Potřebuju laskavost - Hello, Radek. I need a favor.

Dobře. Co pro tebe můžu udělat? - Okay. What can I do for you?

Potřebuju, abys přesvědčil systémy tohohle města, že dr. Weirová odletěla s Athosiány na kontinent. - I need you to rig the city's systems into thinking Dr. Weir left for the mainland with the Athosians.

Ty a Elizabeth jste... - Do you and Elizabeth...

Ne, nejsme. A ať jí to řekneš kdykoliv, nedělej to dneska! - No, we don't. And whenever you tell her, don't do it today!

Má to co dělat s tou sázkou? - Does this have something to do with the betting pool?

Nemá, Radku! Svojí sázku na tebe a dr. Weirovou jsem zrušil. Dneska jí o tom, co cítíš prostě neříkej. Počkej ještě aspoň pár dní.Věř mi. Pokud jí to řekneš dneska, dočkáš se hnusnýho pekvapení. Víc ti nemůžu říct. Buď jí na blízku, ale jenom jako přítel. Zrovna teď to potřebuje. - No, Radek. I've canceled my bet on you and Dr. Weir. Just don't tell her how you feel today. Wait for at least a few more days. Trust me on this. If you tell her today, you're in for a nasty surprise. I can't tell you more. Be close to her, but only as a friend. She needs it right now.

Dobře. Budu ti věřit. Ale ať je to opravdu důležitý! - Alright. I'll trust you. But this better be really important!

Jednoho dne mi za to poděkuješ. - One day you'll thank me for this.

Jo a mimochodem – měl bys zrušit sázku na Teylu a na mě. - Oh and by the way, you should cancel your bet on Teyla and me.

Takové nadšení. Zajímalo by me, jak budou jejich tváře vypadat po dvaceti přestřelkách s Wraithy. Such an eagerness. I wonder how their faces will look like after twenty firefights with the Wraith.

Dr. Weirová se vrátila na Atlantis, Radku. Dr Weir is back in Atlantis, Radek.

Alright. - Dobře.

Do prdele!!! - Aw shit!!!


	3. Look the truth in the eyes

Choose a path and walk

Chapter 3

Author: Pajus

Disclaimer: Dr Jan Pastýř and Captain Pavel Říčař are mine. Chief Alex Ramsey and her assistant Mick belong to Reefgirl. The rest of the characters belongs to Brad Wright, R. C. Cooper and the people around them.

I'd really like to thank Rosehawk for all the great ideas and unending support during her betaing. This story wouldn't be worth reading without her help.

Another thanks goes to Allestian on GW. She gave me the idea for writing this.

_

* * *

As my feet walk from the ashes of Katarr, I shall not fear, for in fear lies death._

_Visas Marr

* * *

_

It was already morning, when Pavel found himself walking through the corridor leading to the mess hall to have some food. Taking a quick look around, he saw Teyla sitting at one of the tables. Pavel gathered some food and went to have a talk with his lover. After a few minutes of small talk, Teyla's face began to change into an expression he had already seen before. It was the look of lust and passion she had the night before. Suddenly Teyla smashed the food from the table onto the floor, she took Pavel's head into her hands pulled him for a wild kiss. "I want you", she said when their lips parted and climbed over the table sat down on Pavel's lap. "Right here..." The whole thing felt so unreal to Pavel, until Teyla pulled his head for another passionate kiss. "...right now" When Teyla finished her little speech, she reached down with one of her hands, unbuttoning the fly on Pavel's pants, giving his cock a little squeeze in the process. "It looks like your 'Friend' needs a little help" Teyla's voice sounded different than usual. It wasn't the kind voice she used to talk to everyone. This was a patronizing voice, almost feeling like she wanted to teach him how to do her properly. The chain of thoughts in Pavel's mind was interrupted by the sight of Teyla kneeling down in front of him, pulling his cock out of his fly and taking him into her mouth. Pavel's cock had grown quickly under Teyla's loving care and soon reached his maximum size and hardness.

A moment after Pavel's cock ceased to grow and get harder, Teyla stood up, pulled her pants down to about half the length of her thighs and bent over against the table. "Fuck me!" The two words sounded so out of character leaving Teyla's lips, but the sight of her bare butt, dripping wet entrance and his own arousal made him forget about it. All Pavel wanted to do was to push his cock into Teyla's body and fuck her into oblivion. And so he did. Teyla felt Pavel pushing his cock into her body in a single quick stroke. The way she behaved during breakfast had turned her lover into a wild animal – exactly what Teyla wanted and needed. She wanted Pavel to remind her, who the man was, to feel him taking her without any signs of tenderness or love, to make her feel like she couldn't escape his desires even if she wanted to and he satisfied this need of hers with an enthusiasm of his own.

Once inside Teyla's body, Pavel finally had time to look around. The mess hall was full of people enjoying their breakfast until the show started. Everyone was looking at them. Pavel could see the looks of jealousy and disgust in the faces around him, but nothing and nobody could stop him now. Once again his mind fully concentrated itself on the feelings coming from between his legs. Pavel closed his eyes and let the feelings take him over...

When Pavel opened his eyes again, he could see himself no longer being in the mess hall. "Kde to jsem?" The question was answered when he began to feel the touch of lips and tongue on his throbbing cock. A moment later, Pavel let out a soft cry of pleasure as his cock released a load of his come into Teyla's warm mouth.

A moment later Teyla climbed her way up Pavel's body. Pavel could taste the mixture Teyla's saliva and his own come in the deep loving kiss she had given him. "I began to think you would not wake up at all, my love" Said Teyla's smiling face before giving her lover another kiss. "I want you to make love to me". Teyla's request woke him up like nothing else could.

Pavel slid his hands into Teyla's hair and pulled her closer for a passionate kiss. "And I want to take a shower". Pavel pulled his lover's head for another kiss and sat up.

Teyla didn't understand what her lover just said. "I want him to make love to me and he wants to take a shower? What is wrong with him? Am I still attractive to him? Or was his relationship with me just a 'flirt'? Like what Dr McKay often seems to be thinking about Colonel Sheppard?" Teyla thought to herself while Pavel slowly slid his hands down on her back and spine. The chain of thoughts was suddenly broken when Teyla felt Pavel's hands taking her body under her butt. Pavel got up and carried his love into the bathroom. Once there, Pavel mentally activated the shower to a comfortable intensity and temperature. "So this is what he meant by taking a shower." Teyla's worries about being 'Kirked' by Pavel disappeared in a flow of sensations the water brought her.

Pavel felt the tension in Teyla's body fade away as he kissed her lips and pressed her body against the wet wall that was already warm from the water. The showers in Atlantis were designed pretty much the same way as the beds – just big enough for two people when they really liked each other, but Pavel didn't mind. Right now it served their purposes quite well.

Pavel took one of Teyla's hands and slowly guided it towards his semi-erect cock. The moment Teyla felt Pavel's flesh in her hand, she began to wonder, if she really isn't attractive to him anymore. Pavel could clearly see the question in her eyes when he pulled away from their kiss to catch his breath. "He's been through a lot in the past few hours and needs a little help to be combat-ready again." At the moment, Pavel's greatest regret was, that he hadn't met Teyla ten years ago. His body didn't have as much stamina now that he was twenty nine years old. Ten years ago, he could have sex all day long and then some. Now he could feel his flesh beginning to protest against this kind of abuse.

Teyla felt Pavel's cock coming to life under her gentle touch and saw the smile in Pavel's face. "Well done, my love. You deserve a reward." Pavel said when his cock reached his maximum size again. He took Teyla's right thigh and slowly pulled it up with his left hand, exposing her entrance.

Teyla couldn't wait any longer. Her body was highly aroused from their morning games and ached for pleasure. She took Pavel's cock and positioned it to her entrance and felt him slowly pushing himself in. It almost felt like he was torturing her on purpose, moving slowly, while she wanted him to be quick and forceful with her. "Pavel... please... more... do not be gentle."

"As you wish, my love" Teyla heard her lover's voice echoing in her brain that was too busy with the sudden increase in the intensity of Pavel's thrusts. She closed her eyes and let the waves of pleasure coming from between her legs wash all her thoughts away, making her a mere observer to what she was doing and saying. The waves of warmth coming from all over her body slightly merged into one explosive climax, that made Teyla scream her pleasure into Pavel's ear and burrow her fingernails into the skin on his back.

Pavel felt the tingling sensations when the warm water got into the three slight injuries on his back. The mild pain intensified his arousal and made him lose his last mental barrier. "Tak ty chceš, abych byl drsnej?" It wasn't a real question anyway. Pavel would do it no matter what Teyla's response would've been. It just felt right to give her a fair warning.

Teyla's muscles began to slowly release themselves from their orgasmic convulsion when she felt a new wave of arousal coming to her with the same intensity as before. Pavel strongly pressed her body against the wet shower wall and his quick powerful thrusts reduced Teyla's breath into a series of loud shallow squeaky sounds. A few minutes later, Pavel felt his own arousal reaching its top and sprayed Teyla's insides with several bursts of his warm come. It took a lot of his mental power to continue his thrusts into her body, but he knew Teyla was on her way to another climax and Pavel wanted to give it to her.

Pavel considered he was most fortunate when he felt Teyla come a moment later, before his cock would go soft in her. He pulled himself out of her body, stopped the shower and held Teyla until her mind began to return to the cruel reality. "Welcome back, sweetheart", said Pavel when Teyla slowly opened her eyes.

"Thank you. That was the most wonderful morning." Teyla's voice was a little softer than usual.

"It was my pleasure." Pavel put a mischievous smile on his face. "Literally." Teyla smiled warmly after Pavel's comment.

"Let us wash each other" Teyla said while reaching for some soap. After pouring some of the green jelly-like liquid on her hand, she began to rub it into Pavel's skin. The dreamy expression in Pavel's face turned into a sour one when Teyla accidentally rubbed the soap into the still bleeding injuries on his back. "Is there something wrong, Pavel?" Teyla's question reflected a little concern. Pavel didn't have this sour look in his face even when she managed to score a blow during their sparring practices.

"I'm fine." Pavel answered and put a smile on his face again. Then he took the soap from Teyla and rubbed it into her skin, making a special stop on her chest area. His smile had grown again when he felt Teyla's nipples getting harder under his touch. "Do you want some more?"

"I will take everything you are willing to give me." Teyla's response was a perfect reflection of her current state of mind, her breath growing deeper and heavier. Once again she closed her eyes and let Pavel lead her into the realms of pleasure. A moment later she felt his lips on her cheek, slowly making their way to her slightly opened moaning mouth. Pavel's hands massaged her breasts, making Teyla give in to the slight waves of pleasure.

Pavel saw the look in his lover's face. It was exactly what he needed before trying out his next idea on her. His right hand was still massaging her breasts, but only very lightly before slowly moving away completely, while his left hand intensified its touch. Pavel didn't want Teyla to notice the change in his teasing and took extra care to not reveal his true intentions.

The sudden and powerful explosion of pleasure hit Teyla like a tidal wave. If Pavel hadn't caught her with his left hand under her butt, she would have fallen on the floor when he took the sprinkler, positioned it near her entrance and reactivated the shower to maximum intensity. It was too much for Teyla. She began to feel the ache in as her intimate parts began to protest a little against this type of activity, but her desire to come again made her more than willing to suffer a little.

Pavel had seen the pleasure exploding in Teyla's body and smiled to himself when he realized he had never seen a woman enjoy herself this much. The intensive streams of water coming from the sprinkler made Teyla's orgasm long and very hard. Pavel ceased his massage when he began to feel the slow release in Teyla's muscles and used the sprinkler to wash the remaining soap away. He could feel Teyla's body trembling when he directed the stream of water on her. After putting the sprinkler back into its handle, Pavel took a towel and began to dry their bodies. It wasn't an easy thing to do, as he still had to hold Teyla.

Her breathing calmed down and Teyla opened her eyes. Her body felt like it was a lot heavier that normal, as Teyla's muscles still didn't fully obey her commands, but at least she didn't need Pavel's support anymore. "Thank you for waking me up". Teyla heard her lover's voice from far away.

"Thank you for showing me how to properly use the shower." Teyla answered in a voice still clouded by what her body has been through that morning. When Pavel finished drying their bodies, he took Teyla's hand and took her out of the bathroom. Teyla's eyes widened a little when she saw the three slight injuries on Pavel's back. "Pavel! What happened to your back?"

Pavel put his hands around her waist in a slight hug. "You burrowed your fingernails into my skin a little too much"

"I am sorry, my love, I could not control..." Teyla's speech was interrupted when Pavel placed a finger on her lips.

"Don't be sorry, Teyla. I actually liked it."

Pavel's response made Teyla curious. "You like being hurt by a woman?"

"That's not what I meant. I like to feel that you enjoy what I do to you. When you bite me or burrow your fingers into my skin, I can feel you losing control and giving in, it makes the whole lovemaking feel a lot better to me." Pavel pulled Teyla a little closer for a deep loving kiss, as if he wanted to add credibility to his explanation.

Teyla pulled away from the kiss a few seconds later with a little bit of sadness in her face. "Pavel... I should tell you... I am planning to leave with Dr. Beckett to visit my people on the Mainland. I will return tomorrow."

Teyla thought Pavel might object to her not spending the next night with him, but his expression told her otherwise. It was an expression of uncertainty. "Well... I actually have a similar announcement... I'm planning to take a leave to Earth to visit my sisters and explain to them why I didn't attend the funeral of our parents. And there is still the matter of Martin's funeral. I have to leave along with the periodic data burst to Earth twelve days from now."

Pavel could read the concern in Teyla's face when she spoke up again. "I understand your desire to explain your absence to your siblings, but if I understand the situation correctly, the existence of the Stargate and Atlantis are secrets on your planet and there are severe consequences for divulging it. How do you plan to explain yourself without giving the secret away?"

"I guess I have twelve days to figure it out." Teyla knew Pavel had plenty of time to come up with an excuse, but there was still the possibility he would somehow divulge something and wouldn't be allowed to return to her as a result. Her thought were interrupted by Pavel's hand moving upwards on her back, reaching for her cheek, gently caressing it. "How about I'll cook dinner tomorrow?"

The expression in Teyla's face changed to a gentle smile again. "Only if the dessert is as good as today's breakfast."

Suddenly a new idea came to Pavel's mind, but he wouldn't tell Teyla. It was supposed to be a surprise for her and Pavel already began to wonder what her response is going to be like. "Alright. Dinner tomorrow in my quarters, say eight PM."

"I will be there." Teyla took Pavel's hand caressing her cheek, placed it on the back of her head and pulled Pavel's head for a long deep kiss. "But now we should get dressed. I have several sparring sessions scheduled for today." Teyla released herself from Pavel's embrace and gathered her clothes.

After putting their clothes on, Pavel felt the strange energy shooting from his heart again. He reached out with it and felt a person in the corridor. "Teyla, wait." He warned her just as she was about to open the door. Teyla turned her head, giving Pavel a questioning look. "I hear footsteps. Someone's in the corridor." Teyla tried to concentrate a little and heard the footsteps as well – the person was wearing military boots that made more noise. Both Pavel and Teyla wanted to keep their relationship a secret for the time being and Teyla was most thankful for her lover's sensitive hearing. Little did she know how Pavel managed to detect the soldier.

A few moments later, Pavel could no longer feel anyone in the corridor and the footsteps faded away. Teyla opened the door and went out of the room to take a look around. After making sure the coast was clear, she waved her hand, signaling Pavel to follow her. They still had time for breakfast in the mess hall, but they didn't sit at the same table, as they knew they couldn't act like the last three nights never happened.

* * *

During the next hour, Pavel managed to write a request for his leave on Earth. Colonel Sheppard and Dr. Weir had no problems signing the request when Pavel explained the situation in his family, but both reminded him of the consequences, should he tell his sisters where he had been. Pavel already began to invent a plot involving the poor mail service in Afghanistan.

* * *

Pavel's next stop was the kitchen. He needed to ask about using supplies and appliances for his dinner with Teyla tomorrow. "Hello, Mick! Chief Ramsey around?" Pavel asked the assistant chef when he entered the kitchen. 

"You have no fucking time??? Listen, you stupid bastard: If that oven is not repaired in one hour, I'll serve nothing but lemon food for the next month!!!" The angry yell in the typical British accent coming from around the corner clearly told him that Chief Ramsey was in fact around.

Pavel didn't know whether he should leave right away before the angry chef saw him on her turf. Even a Wraith would be scared to death had he heard such a yell. "What happened to her?"

"Nothing." Mick answered with a sympathetic look only to see the question in Pavel's face. "She's like this five days in every month. You just have to be nice, obey her orders and keep it real at work. Then you'll be fine. Anyway – what brings you here?"

"Well... I'd like to use the kitchen for some private purposes again. Do you think asking Ramsey now is a good idea?"

"It is if you wish for a quick and painful death. Come after dinner. She should be her usual self by then."

Pavel nodded in understanding. "Thanks, Mick. You just saved me from a gruesome fate."

"Anytime. Now you better leave quickly." Pavel didn't hesitate and did as the chef advised him.

After spending the afternoon training with his men and having dinner in the mess, Pavel found himself on his way to the kitchen again. Chief Ramsey already expected him and their discussion went accordingly. It was obvious Mick told her about Pavel's visit. "You can have my kitchen and my supplies under one condition. One plate of whatever you'll be cooking for both me and Mick. And I want the recipe too." Alex saw the questioning look in Pavel's face. "Whatever you did two days ago, she must've liked it more than my food. Otherwise you wouldn't have come again."

Pavel took a deep breath before asking the question that worried him ever since he and Teyla hooked up. "Am I really that obvious?"

"You are. But don't get me the wrong way. I'm happy for you. At least two of us found happiness in this fucked up galaxy." Chief Ramsey replied with a smirk.

"Thank you, Chief." Pavel answered with a look of gratitude in his face. Just when he was about to leave, Pavel had an idea. "I'll be going on a short leave to Earth in a few days. If you're interested, I could make a copy of my mother's recipe book and translate it for you."

"Fuck me sideways!" The expression in Alex's face has changed into a glow of anticipation. "If you do that, you can use the kitchen whenever you want. Now get the fuck out of here! I have work to do!" Pavel quickly obeyed her order and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

"Your cooking skills are improving, Teyla." The old woman lying on the bed remarked as Teyla fed her a spoonful of the soup she made. 

"I fear it was pure luck on my part, Charin." Replied Teyla being glad her soup didn't make the old woman sick.

After a few more spoons of soup, Charin spoke up again. "Who is he?"

"Who are you asking me about?" Charin's question caught Teyla unprepared and she did her best not to show it.

"I have known you since you were born, Teyla, and you seem to be forgetting it time and time again. I have seen this look in your eyes before - four months after Aylen confessed his feelings for you." Charin could see the look of sorrow in the young woman's face. Her comment brought back memories Teyla had tried to forget for the last five years. Charin knew her too well to miss her body language. "What is he like?"

Teyla thought a little about the best way to describe Pavel's character. "He is most generous when helping his friends, most ferocious when fighting his foes and most passionate when sharing his bed with me."

Charin had known about only one person that would fit the first two statements in Teyla's description. "Is it Major Sheppard?"

"No." Teyla answered with a slight laugh. "And John Sheppard is no longer a Major. He has been promoted to a rank called 'Lieutenant Colonel'."

"Too bad. I have thought the two of you would be together. He might have been a good husband to you. It seems I do not know you as well as I claim."

Charin's remark made Teyla laugh. "I do not believe Colonel Sheppard is ready for a serious relationship and Dr. McKay is in agreement with me. I believe he has suffered a great disappointment in the past and he is not yet ready to speak about it. But do not worry. You will change your mind when I introduce you to the man, who is in possession of my feelings."

"I believe I will. You would not share one bed with just any man." Charin reached out with her hand and touched Teyla's cheek. "I know you have chosen wisely for yourself." With these words, Charin finished eating the contents of the bowl. "Thank you, Teyla. I never thought I would say this, but it was delicious."

"You are most welcome." The young woman answered and stood up. "Now I have to visit Halling and Jinto."

Charin knew all too well why Teyla wanted to visit Halling and made no effort to hold her off. "That you should do. Farewell, child."

Once outside the tent, Teyla went for Halling's home. Halling's tent was open and Teyla could see the man teaching his son how to sharpen a spear. "Halling? May I come in?"

The older man looked up and put a smile on his face, pleased by Teyla's visit "Of course, Teyla. Come in." Halling stood up and gave Teyla the head-to-head greeting.

"I see you are teaching the secrets of spear construction to Jinto."

"Yes. He is old enough to participate in his first hunt. I would like to take him into the forest in five days time" Halling looked at Jinto with pride. "But there is still much work he has to do before his equipment is ready."

They watched Jinto for a while before Teyla spoke up again. "Halling, I need to speak with you. Outside, please."

"As you wish." The man answered and went outside with Teyla in his wake. "What is it, Teyla?"

"Five years ago you have saved me from the Wraith and I did not even thank you. I would like to thank you for being there for me that night." Teyla made a pause before continuing. "I realize I have behaved in a most rude manner and I hope you will accept my apology."

"There is nothing to apologize for. I would have done the same things had I been in your place."

"Thank you, Halling. You are a most valued friend."

There was a brief moment of silence between them before Halling spoke up again. "There is still much I have to teach my son before we go out on his first hunt..."

"Of course." Teyla leaned her head for another greeting and watched Halling enter the tent. Her apology to Halling was a final dot in this chapter of her life. After finally coming to terms with Aylen's death, Teyla was ready to write a new chapter of her life – the one about her relationship with Pavel.

* * *

Pavel decided to use the time to have a team bonding evening. Every man on his team brought something for a little party – Pavel brought the last remnants of Jan's liquid fire and the little glasses called "štamprle", Sergeant Madison – the team's sniper, brought a box beer, Corporal McEnvoy – a demolitions expert, brought chips and Pfc Toreno – a rifle marksman, contributed his quarters and DVD player with a small collection of movies. After a half hour of general discussion, Toreno came with an idea: "Anyone know the game Terminator?" The three men shook their heads and Toreno began his explanation. "It's simple. You take these little glasses, fill them with beer. Then you watch the movie 'Terminator' and drink the glass every time the Governor of California kills someone." 

"Let me get this straight, Private. You want to fill the little glasses for slivovice with beer?" Pavel used one of his worst looks on the young Marine. "Where I come from you'd be killed for merely thinking about such a blasphemy, let alone speaking the thought aloud."

"Oh... I'm... I'm sorry, sir, I didn't mean to offend you..." Toreno tried to save whatever he could, because Pavel looked like he was about to pull the Marine's head off.

"Alright. We'll do it" Pavel interrupted the young man in mid-sentence. "But only under two conditions: First – No one will ever know about it." Pavel watched his men making a silent nod and turned his head to look into Toreno's eyes. "And second – You came with the idea, so you'll wash the glasses." There was a brief pause before Pavel spoke up again. "And pray to god that I will not taste beer the next time I drink from them." With these words, Pavel took the four glasses from the table and gave them to Madison. The game itself went well, but the soldiers ran out of beer after forty minutes. Arnie's body count was simply too high and Pavel warned them against playing the game with the Athosian brandy.

After watching the movie, Toreno took the glasses and washed them as carefully as he could, remembering Pavel's warning. "Here you go, sir." The young Marine gave the glasses back to the Czech, who poured himself a glassful of the clear liquid.

The three Marines watched their commander closely as he tasted the drink for anything that wasn't supposed to be there. "You've been lucky this time Private." Pavel smiled a little, poured the liquid into the other three glasses and gave them to his men. "May we have the same luck in all our missions." Pavel raised his glass and his men followed his example.

"WOW..." McEnvoy remarked when he felt the fire spreading through his body. "... No wonder you didn't want us to play Terminator with it, sir. This stuff is lethal!"

"Only when you drink too much, Corporal. It's medicine if you drink it reasonably." Such a brandy is called 'všelék' where Pavel came from and he made a mental note that he should bring some of this stuff from his trip to Earth.

After that, the discussion turned to a theme common to all soldiers – Why did you join? As it turned out, Private Toreno was the fourth generation of Marines in the family. He could even name the battles his ancestors fought and died in. McEnvoy wanted to study electronics, but didn't have enough money and joined to get free education. An extensive study of electronics is part of the demolition training. Madison believed his life to be boring, so he joined to get some excitement. "You'll get plenty of excitement here, Sergeant." Pavel commented on his reasons.

"What about you, sir? Why did you join?"

"Same reason as Private Toreno. My great-grandfather fought in the Austrian army back in World War One, my grandfather fought in a local resistance organization against the Germans in World War Two, my father was in the army as well and I'm the only man left in the family, so it was up to me to carry on the tradition."

"Were they good in a fight?"

"Oh yeah." Pavel nodded. "My great-grandfather was one of the Czechs, who fought in the battle of Zborov." The Marines obviously didn't know anything about this event, so Pavel continued his explanation. "Imagine two thousand Czechs against five thousand Austrians. Our guys fought so ferociously that the Austrians thoughts they were up against an overwhelming force and surrendered."

"That had to be some fight, sir" Madison added to their discussion. "And what about your grandfather, sir?"

"Well... " Pavel had to think a little before he remembered what his father told him. "He was in charge of a resistance unit that kicked some serious German ass – they had been blowing up military transports, killing cooperators of the Gestapo, raiding supply depots and sometimes they offered shelter to people the Germans were looking for before moving them into safe houses."

Toreno stared at Pavel with an incredulous look in his eyes. "And the Germans never bagged them?"

"No." Pavel could see the looks in the eyes of his Marines and understood them. Such things were too good to be true, but the respect towards superiors they've been taught in boot camp was greater than their desire to ask questions. "My father said that his father had some kind of instinct that told him exactly where the Germans were. He could also recognize trustworthy persons from collaborators. It kept both him and his men safe for five years. It would be nice to have him here now." Pavel added.

* * *

It was almost two am when the company parted. Pavel thanked his men for the quality time and went to his quarters. His bed felt so lonely without Teyla. Last time he had seen her was at lunch a mere fifteen hours ago, yet he already missed her. Suddenly he felt the energy in him change from a steady calm stream to a series of rapid pulses shooting from his heart into his head, causing a paralyzing headache in the process. A few minutes later the headache stopped and the energy changed back to its slow steady stream. Pavel wanted to go to the infirmary, but his body didn't obey his orders. When everything went calm again, Pavel could hear a sound – like an echo of thousands of screams and then the urge to sleep took him over before he could get out of his bed.

* * *

Pavel found himself in what appeared to be a large black room, though he couldn't tell, because the only thing he could see or feel was the floor under his feet. "Haló?" He called out into nowhere and listened to the echo bouncing his voice back at him. "Je tu někdo?" Another set of echoes returned his voice back to him. 

Suddenly a beautiful young woman in white robes appeared in front of him. "I am here." Pavel took a closer look at her. He estimated her height to about five foot seven and her long golden blond hair in addition to her bright skin and gray eyes made it look like she was glowing. "I imagine you have many questions. We will help you understand yourself."

"Who is 'We'?" Pavel had a slightly confused look in his face when another person – a man wearing black robes - appeared on the scene. The man's skin was almost as pale as the skin of a Wraith, he had short black hair and his yellow eyes gave him a look of a monster from a horror movie. "Who are you, people?" Pavel asked after a short pause.

The woman took a deep breath before speaking. "I am Ashla and this is my brother, Bogan. We need your help." Ashla took a moment to pause and allow the knowledge to sink into Pavel's mind. "There is one, who wields the ability to destroy us and we are powerless to stop her. You have felt the echo of her ability just before we made you sleep. You wanted to go to the infirmary, but there is nothing wrong with you that Dr. Beckett can detect. There is in fact something very right with you."

Ashla managed to get Pavel's attention. "What is going on with me?"

"You wield great potential that you are not aware of." The man's voice sounded like from a real horror movie – the exact opposite of his sister's soothing voice.

"What kind of potential?"

"That depends solely on how you use it. You will have to choose your path and walk it. It can be either a gift to you and a curse to those around, or a curse to you and a gift to those around." Answered Bogan's twisted voice.

The man's explanation brought a bit of fear into Pavel's heart. Ashla could see it and didn't wonder. Her brother was scary even when he tried to look peaceful. She approached Pavel and touched his arm with the palm of her hand. "Don't mind my brother. He is scaring everything around him." After a short pause, Ashla spoke up again. "We really need your help."

Pavel could see the sincerity in her eyes. "Okay. Just tell me where your planet is and I'll try to talk with Colonel Sheppard. Maybe we'll be able to..."

Pavel wanted to make a suggestion, but Ashla shook her head in disagreement. "We are not beings as you understand them and this is not a battle that can be fought with weapons or physical might. If you decide to fight her in your way, she will break you and destroy you, no matter what weapon you use against her."

There was only one explanation that made sense in light of such things. "Are you ascended Ancients?"

"No! We are neither Ancients, nor Ori! We have been here before they even emerged as a species." Bogan sounded even more scary than usual. It almost looked like he felt offended by Pavel's deduction. "The Ancients refused to listen and that is what created this problem in the first place."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. I just don't understand what the two of you are talking about. Could you please give me a clear answer? Who is this enemy of yours?"

Ashla decided to answer before her brother had a chance to speak. "She and her lover used to wield the power I offer, but they thought I didn't give them enough. That is why they sought out my brother. When others like them realized what happened, the two fought and defeated them. Then the Ancients decided to intervene. I have warned them against doing so, yet still they have sent their fleet to find these two and destroy them. None of their ships have returned from the place where they used to live. The battle was so intense and claimed so many lives that both myself and Bogan were wounded. Eventually they turned on each other and she defeated her lover. She no longer needs either of us. She merely needs our creations to survive."

"And what exactly does that mean?"

"Don't you understand? We have not created life, but we are those, who allow it to thrive and grow and keep it in balance. We have done so for billions of years. She needs to claim more and more lives in order to survive and that will ultimately lead to the extinction of everything everywhere and kill both me and my sister!" The speech would sound frightening even if Ashla was the one saying the words. Bogan merely added a little feeling to it.

"So there is a super Wraith out there and you need my help to take her out, but at the same time, you're telling me there is no way of doing it. Now that's great. What comes next? An ascended being telling us they have decided to throw their rules out of the window and finally do something to actually help us?" Pavel was clearly having a hard time believing what they've been telling him.

"I know this must be hard for you to accept, but as I have said earlier, you have heard and felt an echo of what she has done. We will guide you to the place where she has been and once you have seen the results of her doing, you might begin to understand what kind of threat she represents. We will do our best to prepare you for the confrontation with her, but in doing so, we will have to turn you into her. I am sorry we are forcing this upon you, but we have no other choice. By the time another like you appears, it might be too late." Pavel heard Ashla's soothing voice say just before both she and her brother disappeared.

* * *

After his morning workout, shower and breakfast, Pavel summoned his team and took them to the shooting range. Normally it would be a short walk and one transporter jump, but Pavel decided to turn it into two miles of jogging throughout the city. Upon their arrival at the shooting range, Pavel presented captured weapons of Atlantis' adversaries – two models of Wraith stunners, a Genii pistol and SMG. "Alright, Sergeant, take the stunner rifle and fire a few shots at the target." Pavel watched Madison shooting three shots on the paper target sixty feet ahead. "What impression did the weapon give you?" 

The Sergeant laid the weapon on the table and turned to face his commander. "It could've been a good weapon if the Wraith made a shoulder fired version, sir. It's also quite heavy and that is a big problem during long missions. The absence of a lethal setting might also cause trouble, sir." Madison summarized his impressions about the weapon.

"Very well, Sergeant." Pavel nodded in agreement, turned and spoke up to the three men next to him. "These facts tell us a lot about the Wraith: First – All their missions are profiled as short capture/feed and return duties. Second -They don't care much about the weapon's weight, as they are physically much stronger than humans. Third - Their stunners are designed to incapacitate the target with as little collateral damage as possible. They need us alive and well in order to feed." Pavel decided to teach his soldiers by experience. His lecture on Wraith and Genii tactics had to be purely theoretical for obvious reasons, but the lesson about their weapons was purely practical.

* * *

In the hours after today's training, Pavel found himself sitting at his desk reading reports about recent Wraith activity. Highlighting planets culled by the Wraith in the last month on the map of the galaxy didn't offer a sight for a weak stomach. Some areas of the galaxy were almost depleted and he began to wonder how many people will die before this war ends. He could only draw a little comfort in the fact that the civil war among the Wraith he helped to unleash will reduce the number of Wraith and save more lives in the long-term perspective. After that, Pavel tried to write a fictional mission report for practice. Being a team leader offered the benefit of having people he could order around, but the amount of paperwork that came with it almost turned the privilege into a curse – mission reports, performance evaluations, recommendations for promotions and medals and the worst paperwork of all – letters to the family in case of injury of death. His lines of thoughts were interrupted when a new window popped up on the computer screen. Pavel had a new message on the Atlantis instant messaging service. "The corridor around your quarters is too busy, my love. May I invite you to a sparring practice?" 

Pavel smiled when he finished reading and thought about the best way to reply. "That depends on what martial art we are going to practice." He hit the 'Send' button and resumed working on the now almost finished practice report.

The Athosian writing – like most written languages in the Pegasus galaxy - was a variation of Ancient. Teyla had struggled with reading and writing the Latin alphabet in the first weeks after her arrival in Atlantis, but after a year with the people from Earth no one could see the difference in her written communications compared to anyone else. A minute after sending his message, Pavel received Teyla's reply. "Come to the gym and see for yourself." It was exactly the kind of response Pavel hoped for – not revealing anything, but still full of promises of things to come. He quickly wrote the last few words into his practice report and hurried towards the gym.

Pavel heard the whooshing sounds of Banthos sticks being swung through the air when he approached the gym. Teyla was already there having her exercise, her mind fully concentrated on the sticks in her hands. She looked so beautiful, almost like a dancer having endless joy from her motion. Pavel went to the weapons basket, his eyes never leaving the body of his lover and took his weapon of choice.

Several months ago, Pavel borrowed a book with Samurai stories from Dr Kusanagi. The tale of Musashi attracted his attention in particular. Musashi was said to be the greatest warrior of all times. He won fifty battles, but was killed – beaten to death – by a Ninja wielding a seven feet long wooden staff. Holding such a weapon in a vertical position in front of one's self makes him nearly invulnerable for as long as the opponents won't attack from multiple sides simultaneously.

After a minute of watching Teyla, Pavel knocked on the floor with the staff. Teyla heard the sound and opened her eyes to see her beloved on the edge of the circle painted on the gym's floor. "You still wanna have that sparring practice?"

The smile in Teyla's face changed, giving her a look of an endlessly beautiful perfect huntress. "Show me what you have learned since our last exercise." Teyla could see Pavel's face widening a little from her last word before changing back into a stone cold look he always had when they sparred while his body fell back into a counterattacking stance.

Pavel held the staff in his left hand behind his back in a line connecting his left waist with his right shoulder and reaching out towards Teyla with his right hand, waiting for her first move. He didn't have to wait long. Teyla made three quick steps forward, striking with both her hands in rapid succession. Pavel answered by a fast forward swing headed towards the palm of his right hand, deflecting both blows. Now that he held the staff in both hands, he could enjoy the benefit of having a tighter grip on his weapon.

Teyla knew exactly what Pavel would do next. He positioned the staff vertically in front of him and she would have no way of connecting a successful blow unless she found a way to draw him out.

Teyla didn't make many mistakes when they were sparring, but Pavel just saw her making one. Teyla swung her left hand too far, exposing herself to his right hand. Pavel decided to use this mistake and attack her with the right side of his staff.

Teyla was waiting for this exact moment. Pavel had taken her bait. She turned her body in a quick clockwise rotation, so she could use the stick in her right hand to deflect the blow and connected a hard blow into Pavel's stomach with her left elbow. This caught her lover off-balance, allowing her to turn the sparring practice into a cat and mouse play. It took her three hard hits to the ribs, before Pavel went down to the floor.

"I've missed you." Pavel gathered himself from the floor after calming his breath down. His words only confirmed Teyla's theory that he actually liked being hurt by women.

"I missed you too." Teyla watched her lover walking towards the little refrigerator in the corner to take some ice for his sore ribs. "Are you sure you do not enjoy being hurt by women?"

Pavel winced a little after putting a pack of ice under his shirt. "Yeah. I'm only willing to make an exception for you; and only when you hurt me a little. A broken arm here or leg there is too much. How was the trip to the Mainland?"

Pavel's question brought a little bit of sorrow to Teyla's mind. "Dr Beckett stated that his patients are well on their way to make a full recovery and otherwise my people are all alive and well."

"I know something happened on the Mainland, Teyla. I can see it in your face." Pavel saw Teyla taking a breath, but interrupted her before she had a chance to speak. "It's OK if you don't want to talk about it. I just want you to know that I'll be there when you are ready." Pavel put a sympathetic look in his face as he said the words.

Teyla's sorrow took her face over for a little moment. "Pavel... I... I am not willing to discuss this in a public place such as this." There was a brief moment of silence before Teyla spoke up again. "I will tell you, but not here. And we are still having dinner tonight if I am not mistaken." Pavel understood Teyla's talk. She would tell him over dinner. The smutty ideas he had for tonight would have to wait for another time. His chain of thought was interrupted by another slight change in Teyla's face. "And I would very much like the dessert you had promised me yesterday."

"I'm already thinking about the recipe." Pavel looked into the corridor to make sure nobody was there and leaned in to give Teyla a slow loving kiss. "Just to give you a taste of the ingredients. Now I have to go. It's almost six PM and I don't want the dinner to be late. See you in two hours." Pavel planted a gentle kiss on Teyla's forehead and left the gym.

* * *

"You're fucking late!" Chief Ramsey greeted Pavel as he approached through the corridor to the kitchen. He was three minutes late for their appointment and the Chief's greeting reminded him of the proverbial British precision in time issues. 

"I'm sorry, Chief. I was just making sure the dinner was still on."

"Whatever. What do you need?"

Pavel quickly converted the recipe from the metric measurement system to the imperial one. "Four pounds of pasta, two pounds of ham, seven eggs, some cheese and one pack of Chinese frozen vegetables mix."

Alex went to the storage and brought all Pavel asked for. "Here you go. What are you going to do?"

Pavel thought a little and came to the conclusion that he can't translate the name of the dish. "The closest English equivalent of the name is ham-pasta." Pavel took a pot, filled it with water and placed it on the herd. "Let's get the water boiling."

"Okay. What am I supposed to do?" Chief Ramsey didn't like the idea of being left out of the cooking process.

"You could cook the meat and pasta." Pavel gave Alex another pot with water. "And don't put the salt into the water right away. Wait until the water is boiling. It will taste a lot better if you do it my way. Is the oven fixed?"

"Yes. The little weasel called McKay arrived twenty minutes after you left." Chief Ramsey answered with a light smile. Threats involving lemons are highly effective when it comes to Rodney.

"Okay. Fire it up to..." The conversion of physical units took Pavel a few seconds. "500 degrees Fahrenheit."

Pavel proceeded to break the eggs and dissolve them into a yellow matter with a fork. After hearing Alex yell at McKay through the radio yesterday, Pavel decided to do his best to keep her as far away from forks and knives as possible. The work he assigned to Alex also gave him time to cut the cheese into slices and coat the inner surface of two glass bowls with a thin layer of fat.

Both the pasta and the ham were ready in a few minutes after Pavel finished the preparations. Alex put the pasta into the glass bowls and mixed them with the frozen vegetables, while Pavel cut the ham into small cubes and put them into the glass bowls as well. Once he was pleased with the mixing, Pavel spilled the yellow matter that used to be the eggs regularly on the surface of the mixtures. The moment the egg matter settled on the bottom of the glass bowls, Pavel covered the surface of their creation with one layer of the cheese slices. After that the result of their efforts went into the oven.

"Okay. It should be done in about an hour." Pavel said when he closed the oven door and went to clean the things he used.

Alex joined him after a few moments of watching the ugly mixture in the oven, still not believing that something good could come out of this. "Who is she?" Alex asked after a moment of silence.

"I'd rather keep her identity to myself for the time being. We only hooked up a few days ago."

"But you did have sex already." Alex commented on Pavel's reluctance. "I don't know a man that would cook unless he got sex first or shortly thereafter."

Pavel turned his face to look Alex in the eyes and used his most convincing voice to say "We're not all the same, Chief!"

"If you are really like this, I've just got my second reason to envy her."

Alex's comment made Pavel curious. "I'm not sure I want to know the answer, but what's the first reason?"

"Blokes with such a nice looking arse are few and far between these days." Alex answered with a mischievous smirk and patted Pavel's butt.

"If she saw you doing this, she'd kick both our butts into oblivion." Pavel's comment answered the Chief's earlier question. There was only one woman in the city that could beat them both without breaking a sweat. From that moment onward, Alex knew Pavel was dining with Teyla tonight.

Pavel used the hour he had to clean the cooking instruments he and Alex used and to take a quick shower in his quarters. He returned to the kitchen just in time to see their creation finished. A quick look into the oven told him the cheese could use a few more minutes. When the few minutes passed, Pavel took the glass bowls out of the oven. "It's ready. You better call Mick before it gets cold." Pavel said as he was taking two plates, knives and forks along with the bowl to his quarters.

* * *

Teyla arrived in Pavel's quarters right on time. After welcoming her with a warm kiss, Pavel invited her to the table, sat her down and served the meal first to Teyla and then to himself. "This is delicious. I will never cook for you. It would be too embarrassing." Teyla joked. 

"Chief Ramsey helped me a lot."

Teyla swallowed the food she had in her mouth and asked a question that began to bother her. "Is she not suspicious of your using the kitchen for private purposes?"

"Well..." Pavel took a few seconds before answering. "She envies you."

"And why is that exactly?" Teyla asked as if she was trying to provoke her lover.

"The first reason is that I'm cooking for you..." Pavel looked deeply into Teyla's eyes before giving the second reason away. "The second reason is that in her expert opinion, I have a very nice looking arse." Pavel tried to imitate Alex's British accent during his final words making Teyla burst into a hearty smile. When the dinner was almost eaten, Pavel's face changed into a look of seriousness again. He reached out and took Teyla's left hand into his right. "Tell me what happened on the Mainland."

It took Teyla a moment before she found a way to begin her explanation. "You are not the first man in my life, Pavel."

After a moment of awkwardness, Pavel decided to break the silence. "I know." Pavel's statement made Teyla curious. She never told anyone in Atlantis about this aspect of her life and Pavel has been to the Mainland only once. Teyla could see no way for Pavel to know such a thing. "You were not a virgin the first night we spent together." Another moment of silence passed before Pavel caressed Teyla's hand again and asked the final question. "What happened?"

Teyla took a deep breath and began to explain. "His name was Aylen. We have been together for four years. One night five years ago..."

* * *

The last four years would've been like a fairytale for Teyla if it wasn't for the constant fear of the Wraith. She felt the gentle touch of lips on her face when her aftershocks began to fade away. Making love to this man always made her feel very special and her thoughts concentrated on next month. "One month from now, I will be a married woman and with the blessing of the Ancestors, I will be a mother within one year." Teyla thought to herself and returned Aylen's kisses. The cold dark feeling in her stomach woke her up from her daydream. The Wraith had come to gather their food once again. 

Teyla's reaction to this feeling was quick. She pushed Aylen's body away, got off the bed and gathered her clothes. Looking into Aylen's face, she saw the questions in his look. "The Wraith are here!" Aylen didn't need to hear more.

It took them only a minute to get dressed and run into the middle of the settlement. "Everyone get to the caves! The Wraith are coming!" Teyla yelled as loud as she could. Her warning caused everyone to grab only the most necessary food and clothes and run into the hills nearby just as the first dart made its diving run.

Teyla tried to find Aylen in the stirring that followed, but the people running in the general direction of the cave didn't make it easy for her. After making sure no one was left in the settlement, Teyla ran into the hills, heading for the caves the Athosians always used as shelter from the Wraith.

In the middle of the way, Teyla caught a glimpse of someone running about a hundred feet from her. Taking a closer look, she recognized her beloved, but in the same moment she recognized the slim profile of a dart in a diving run. "Aylen!!! Watch out!!!" Teyla yelled only to see her lover slip on a wet stone and fall to the ground. A moment later, Aylen's body disappeared in the Wraith transporter beam.

The sight of her beloved being taken put Teyla's brain on hold. She was just standing there, frozen, her eyes fixed on the place, where her lover had been just a second ago, barely noticing the dart making its run for her. She didn't want to live anymore. If being taken by the Wraith means being together, she would gladly do it. Teyla closed her eyes and heard the noise of the transporter beam being activated. Suddenly she felt two strong hands taking her body and pulling her away from the dart's path. Teyla opened her eyes and found herself lying on the ground next to Halling, who held her in his arms. "Let go of me!" Teyla managed to release one of her hands from Halling's grip and punched him in the face. She wanted to be taken by the Wraith, to be with Aylen until death took them both – just like she promised him when he proposed marriage to her six months ago, but the darts were already headed for the Stargate.

The cold feeling in Teyla's stomach disappeared along with the Wraith darts, one of which had her fiancée on board...

* * *

"I'm sorry for your loss, Teyla." Pavel had known about Teyla's father, but this was something new to him. 

Teyla felt Pavel's gentle caressing on her hand and moved her own hand to intertwine their fingers. "I have had terrible nightmares since that night." Teyla took another deep breath before speaking up again. "But they have stopped eight months ago – on the day when I realized my feelings for you were more than just friendship. You have shown me that I can be happy with another man." With these words, Teyla got to her feet, went to Pavel and pulled him up into a tight embrace.

Pavel didn't know what to do now in such a moment, so he simply held Teyla in his arms. After a minute of standing there, Teyla's head began shifting. Pavel felt Teyla's lips on his neck. He took her head in his hands and turned it, so that he could look into her eyes. "Teyla, are you certain this is what you want now?" Pavel simply couldn't do this without feeling like he was taking advantage of Teyla in a moment of vulnerability.

Teyla understood why Pavel asked the question and it made her love him even more than before. "Never in my life have I been so certain, my love." With these words, Teyla placed her hand on the back of Pavel's head and pulled him in for another kiss. Their connection slowly gained intensity, passion and depth, turning the slow loving kiss into a wild frenzy.

Pavel ended their connection a minute later. He had more ideas coming to him. "Keep your eyes closed and don't try to follow me." Teyla heard him whisper, wondering what he might be up to. She felt him releasing himself from her embrace and tried to listen for his footsteps, but Pavel took extra care to not make noise. Teyla's wondering was interrupted when she sensed Pavel embracing her from behind and pressing her body against his own. Then she felt the soft touch of his tender lips on her neck and ear. He was slowly seducing her and she was letting him do it.

Pavel felt Teyla melt under his touch and smiled to himself. He began to move his hands up on her delicious body and when his hands reached Teyla's chest, Pavel slowly untied the laces on her leather top. Once he untied the last lace, he slowly moved his hands up on Teyla's shoulders and gently took the useless garment off of her body. The moment Teyla's top touched the ground, Pavel once more moved his hands on Teyla's breasts, this time imitating the function of a bra. The effect was instantaneous and Pavel could feel Teyla's nipples getting harder under his touch and heard the first soft moans of pleasure leaving the lips of his beloved.

Teyla felt like being tortured by what Pavel was doing to her. She felt the warmth spreading into her body from places where Pavel touched her. He was slow and gentle and it felt so frustrating at the moment. She wanted to feel Pavel inside her body, but the past days with him told her he would not do it. Her lover was the type to torture Teyla with arousal, make her beg for mercy and only then give her the orgasm she yearned for. What she couldn't understand was how he could control himself like this. Teyla could clearly feel the stirring in Pavel's pants on her butt when she pressed her body into his to get more of his touch. Pavel's body must've ached for pleasure just as much as her own, but then she realized that Pavel doing these things is the reason for her having so much pleasure from her climax in the first place. Teyla was torn from her thoughts by the sensation of Pavel's hand moving down her body again. This time he didn't stop on her stomach. She felt his hand moving down towards the hot wet place between her thighs.

Pavel heard Teyla's moans becoming louder when he touched the flesh between her legs. He smiled to himself when he felt the heat and wetness pulsing from the entrance into Teyla's body.

Teyla had to bite her lower lip in order to not cry out with pleasure when Pavel slipped two of his fingers into her body and touched her clitoris with his thumb at the same time. Pavel teased four erogenous zones on Teyla's body simultaneously and she felt her orgasm approaching. Teyla used all her self control and inner strength, yet still she let out only a soft cry of pleasure when the climax unleashed its full power on her body. She didn't want anyone to know about her relationship with Pavel – at least not for the time being, but the way Pavel made her feel when making love to her made it increasingly difficult to keep her emotions a secret.

Pavel felt Teyla releasing herself from the grip of climax and pulled his fingers out of her body. The taste of Teyla's juice on his fingers reminded him of some kind of fruit mixture he didn't know the name of. The only thing he did know at the moment was that he wanted more. Pavel took Teyla's half naked body into his arms and placed her on his bed like the most precious thing in the universe.

Teyla felt the touch of Pavel's lips and tongue on her face when her mind returned to her body. "Thank you, my love." Was the only thing she could say right then.

"This was a mere beginning." Pavel smiled into her eyes and kissed her deeply. "Relax and enjoy, my love. It comes with the dinner." With these words, Pavel began to kiss his way down on Teyla's delicious body. She could feel his lips and tongue everywhere – on her face, her chin, her neck, her chest and her stomach – and it made her even more aroused than before.

Pavel felt Teyla moving to support his efforts once more and moved his hands to untie the laces on her pants. The moment he moved his hands back to her waist, Teyla ached her back to allow Pavel to take off her last piece of clothing. Pavel used the opportunity and got off his bed while taking Teyla's pants off. He saw her watching him as he took his shirt off and the expecting look in her face when he took his pants off. Teyla couldn't wait to feel him inside her body. But he wouldn't be Pavel if he didn't tease her a little more.

Pavel stepped out of the bundle that used to be his clothing and crawled up on the bed. Teyla watched him expectantly as he took her leg and began sucking and licking her toes, slowly moving his lips upwards on her calf and thigh. The waves of both heat and cold came to her again when Pavel reached her inner thigh. She could hear herself pleading for him to continue, right then she would give everything in the universe if he so much as touched her dripping wet entrance. Pavel was not unsympathetic to her pleading. He wanted to taste more of her juice and right now Teyla offered herself to him on a silver platter. He didn't want to resist his desire. Not anymore.

The suddenness of Pavel's attack on her most intimate parts took Teyla by surprise. She wanted him to do this, but she prepared herself for more of his torturous teasing. Now that he had given her what she yearned for so badly, Teyla couldn't keep herself quiet anymore.

Pavel heard Teyla's low moans change into soft cries when he began to lick her clitoris. He could feel her flesh pulsing in reaction to his touch. His will to tease her disappeared in the sight of Teyla's face twisting itself with the pleasure he was giving to her. The tension in Teyla's body reached a new high when Pavel pressed his mouth against the sensitive piece flesh between her legs and began suck at it and clash his tongue against it like he would be kissing her on the mouth. The only differences were that here there was no tongue that could kiss him back and the moist here tasted a lot better than the one in Teyla's mouth.

Teyla tried to hold her breath when the waves of arousal filled her being and her second orgasm slammed through her body. It prevented her from screaming with pleasure, but it made her feel like her body was about to explode at the same time. She grabbed Pavel's head in both her hands and pressed it even tighter against the intimate parts of her body. A few seconds later, Teyla had to release the air from her lungs and her climax slowly but steadily lost its frenzy. Her hands lost their strength and Pavel could release himself from her grip enough to start breathing again.

Pavel still couldn't fully believe that Teyla would allow him to see her like this – to offer herself to him so willingly, without questions or hesitation. This was never about the sexual urge that needed to be satisfied. This was about releasing the feelings they have both suppressed for far too long – he out of fear and she out of cultural tradition. There were no more secrets like this between them.

When Teyla opened her eyes again, she could see Pavel's face right in front of her own. She could feel the body of her lover laying on top of her own, his cock aroused and throbbing, ready to enter her at any time, his self control hanging by a thread. "Are you ready to taste the whipped cream on the cake?" Pavel didn't get a verbal answer to his question. Teyla simply placed her hand on the back of his head and pulled him in for a deep passionate kiss. Then she reached in between their bodies, placed Pavel's cock on her flooded entrance and gave in to the sensations of Pavel slowly entering her body while tasting her own juice in his mouth. The added taste made the kissing feel much more arousing and Teyla soon realized she wanted to lick all of her juice from Pavel's face.

Teyla's efforts on his face made Pavel feel like he was dreaming. He would never have guessed that Teyla would be able to even think about doing such things, but he certainly didn't mind. Every touch of Teyla's lips and tongue on his face made him more and more aroused. There was no way he could hold himself back anymore. Pavel began to thrust into Teyla's body, slowly at first, but steadily increasing his tempo and intensity. He could feel Teyla locking her legs around his waist, allowing him to thrust even deeper into her body. Her head arching backwards exposed her neck to Pavel's lips, allowing him to give her more pleasure by kissing her there. It was too much for her. Teyla tried to control herself, but the arousal in her was simply too strong. Fortunately Pavel silenced Teyla with another deep kiss before her moans got too loud. Teyla once again felt the pleasure filling her entire being and exploding out of her body in a powerful orgasm. The only thing that prevented the entire city from hearing her were Pavel's lips pressing themselves tightly against her own. The sensation of Pavel warming her up from the inside with his own come has thrown her mind even further into the realms of pleasure. Teyla opened her eyes, but couldn't see her beloved anymore. All she could see were wonderful glowing shapes floating all around her. Her first thought was that she had died and is now ascending.

"Jsi nádherná, lásko.**"** Teyla heard Pavel's voice like an echo from very far away. **"**Miluju tě.**"** This time Pavel's tender voice appeared to be closer and to her great disappointment, Teyla realized her mind was slowly returning into the cruel reality.

"What were you saying?" Teyla whispered her question into Pavel's ear once she regained partial control of her body.

"I said 'I love you'."

"It sounds so tender when said in your language." Pavel felt Teyla's body snuggling itself against his own. "I wish to hear it again."

"Miluju tě.**"**

"Miluju tě.**"** Teyla tried to repeat after him.

"You are learning very quickly." Pavel commented on her progress.

"I have the best reasons to learn." Teyla answered in a voice still tender from what she had just been through.

There was a minute of silence between them before Pavel asked something that interested him for the last few days. "Teyla... Is your culture okay with us..." It took him a moment to find words that wouldn't degrade their relationship. "... being intimate before marriage?"

Teyla was expecting him to ask the question sooner or later and now that it was here, she had to smile to herself. "Athosian customs allow a couple to share one bed before marriage. They are merely required to make this choice with both their heart and wisdom. However, it is not appropriate for the couple to have a child and not be married." The last sentence in Teyla's statement slammed Pavel right in the face and she could clearly see it. She widened her smile, clearly enjoying Pavel's fright. "I am not with child, my love."

"No offense, but how can you be certain? We've been enjoying each other pleasures in the last few days in a way that can't exactly be called safe sex." Pavel answered unbelievingly.

"I am certain. It is because of a plant called 'Magres'. It used to grow on Athos and my people have found it on Lantea's mainland as well. Once added into a tea, the leaves can be used as a natural contraceptive. Dr. Beckett has already researched a sample and stated that its effects are even more reliable than those of contraceptive drugs commonly used on Earth. It is absolutely reliable for as long as I drink a cup on the day my moon cycle stops and then one more cup every four days. I began to drink it again when I realized your feelings for me are the same as my feelings for you."

"I'm sorry Teyla. I just didn't think your culture was so open to premarital sex."

This made Teyla curious. "Imagine a situation when the couple is not allowed to share a bed before marriage. After the ritual, they might find out that their needs are completely different. This might ruin their private lives forever unless they are able to reach a compromise. It is better to solve these issues prior to marriage. Your culture is different?"

It took Pavel a moment to compile his thoughts into a coherent answer. "Nowadays you are free to do pretty much whatever you want so long as no one gets hurt or offended, but it wasn't always like this. There was even a time where we would be burned alive for making love before marriage."

The last sentence made Teyla open her eyes widely with astonishment. "You are not serious."

"I'm afraid I am serious. Religious slaughters on my planet have claimed almost as many lives as the recent Wraith culling in this galaxy." Pavel answered in a calm voice.

Teyla's still didn't believe what Pavel was telling her. "How can one kill another for being in love?"

"That's a good question. I can't understand it either."

* * *

Pavel woke up when the rays of Lantea's sun began to shine into his eyes. He took a quick look at his watch and realized he'll have to go on his first off-world mission as a team leader in a little under three hours. Two days ago, Dr. Weir wanted to make contact with another potential trade partner recommended by Teyla, but the MALP pictures were not a pretty sight – everyone in the little settlement was dead. What made Dr. Weir especially curious was the fact that the village itself was undamaged. The Wraith usually caused massive damage during their culling and the pictures from the MALP showed dead people with no signs of the Wraith feeding process on them. Colonel Sheppard has decided to send in a science team with SGA-7 and SGA-12 as cover. The MALP didn't detect any signs of danger, but that didn't mean there was nothing there. The expedition would be on a full hazmat protocol. Pavel wasn't happy about the fact that he'll have to spend six hours in a hazmat suit, but it was better to be safe than sorry. 

The movement of Teyla's body lying next to his own had drawn his thoughts from the upcoming mission to their relationship. It was one week since she told him about Aylen and their relationship has changed since then. Pavel couldn't point his finger at it, but it made Teyla's kisses taste sweeter and the feelings during their lovemaking more intense. **"**Říká se tomu 'Láska' a měl by sis na to zvykat, pitomče**"** Pavel said to himself as he planted light kisses into Teyla's hair. His only regret in that moment was that he couldn't stay with her a little longer. Pavel will have to go soon – before the people in Atlantis wake up and go to work, but he couldn't go away without saying goodbye.

Pavel could hear Teyla moaning under the touch of his lips. She opened her eyes only seconds later.** "**Dobré ráno, lásko.**"** The expression in Pavel's face changed into a light smile when he heard her greeting. "Have I said it correctly?"

"You have." Pavel nodded in respect to her. Very few people could learn as much as much of his native language as Teyla did in one week. "You are the best student I've ever had."

Teyla changed the look in her face to the one of curiosity. "Are you serious?"

"Of course I am. The Americans that used to be with us in Afghanistan wanted to learn too, but their interest in Czech language had never grown beyond cursing." That comment made them both smile, but Pavel's face quickly fell back into seriousness. "I'm going on my first mission as a team leader today, Teyla. I have to go now, my love. Before there are too many people in the corridors."

"Be safe, Pavel." Teyla nodded and pulled his head for a loving kiss.

"Don't worry. I'll be back in the afternoon." Pavel returned her kiss and gathered his clothes from the floor.

* * *

The gate room was a little crowded with people in the red hazmat suits when Chuck dialed the address to M6A-634, or Belona as the Athosians called it. "Let's put these helmets on, gentlemen." Pavel ordered his men and pressed the button on his radio. "Radio check. Everyone report in." The hazmat suits were airtight and therefore almost soundproof. Pavel wanted to make sure all the radios are operational. The only means of communication will be the radios in their helmets. Fortunately everything was in order and Pavel lead the way through the gate. 

Once on the other side, Pavel scanned the immediate area with the Ancient scanner, but it indeed looked like the eight men were the only living things in the area. "Science team, you are clear to move in." The energy in his body he had learned to use as a means of detecting people through walls felt somehow weak and distant – just like during his first meditation one year ago. The sudden change in this part of his perception felt frightening indeed.

"Captain?" The voice of Dr Fuller has torn Pavel from his thoughts and made him concentrate on the task at hand.

Pavel pressed his radio and answered. "What is it, Doctor?"

"I need two of your men to assist my team in setting up a bio-hazard tent."

"Alright, Doctor. Privates Toreno and Mendez, report to the science team leader and follow her instructions." Pavel could clearly hear the reluctance in the voices of the two Marines when they acknowledged the order. Babysitting scientists was one thing, but being ordered around by them was a real hell for every soldier in Atlantis. After taking another look around with both his eyes and the Ancient scanner, Pavel decided to go into the village. "SGA-12, stay here and guard the scientists. Madison, McEnvoy, you're with me. I want to take a look at the village."

The village was only a short walk from the gate and didn't offer a pretty sight. Pavel had already seen a few dead bodies in Afghanistan, but this felt different. There were no blasted edges on the buildings and no wounds on the corpses. Everyone looked as peaceful as if they were only asleep. On that moment, Pavel realized a very strange thing. "Dr. Fuller, have you noticed that the plants and animals are dead as well?"

"No, but now that you mention it..." The biologist had taken a look around to make sure that the plants and animals are in fact dead. "You're right."

"Let's check out that building." Pavel pointed to a wooden building in the center of the village. Entering the building offered pretty much the same picture as the rest of the village to the three men. "Whatever happened hit them all at once and very fast." Pavel commented looking around the large room.

"How do you know, sir?" McEnvoy asked.

Pavel turned around and began his explanation. "Imagine this situation, Corporal: You can see a catastrophe coming at you. What do you do?"

"I take my gun and try to stop it, sir."

"Answered like a real Marine. And now try to imagine yourself as a frightened little civilian without a gun."

"Well... Obviously I try to run, hide, take cover, or something else like that." The Corporal still wasn't sure where Pavel is heading with this.

"Good. As you can see, this was a tavern. You can see two waitresses." Pavel pointed towards two female corpses holding wooden platters in their hands. "There are customers sitting at the tables, eating their food." Both Marines have taken a look around to realize Pavel was right. "And that guy..." Pavel pointed on a man holding something that looked like a coin in his hand. "...has decided that his last action in this life will be to pay for his lunch. These people died very quickly and all at once."

The Ancient scanner in Pavel's hand came to life when they entered the part of the village far from the gate. "Dr. Fuller, we need someone to check out a mysterious reading."

"What kind of reading, Captain?"

"I've said mysterious and that means I don't know. It doesn't look like anything alive." Pavel said to the radio and thought:** "**Kdybych to věděl, tak bych tě nevolal**"**

"Alright. I'm sending Dr. Parker to the village entrance. Meet him there."

Pavel could see the young man in the hazmat suit approaching the village when he and his men arrived at the rendezvous point. "Dr. Fuller said you need me to verify some anomalous readings, Captain."

"That's right. Follow us." The three soldiers lead the scientist to the far edge of the village.

Pavel had to hold the scanner in his hand all the time, because the ATA gene therapy didn't work with Dr. Parker. The scientist looked at the little screen and took some equipment from his backpack. "Looks like gamma radiation, Captain. The hazmat suits should protect us completely from this level. We are safe."

"Let's take a look." Pavel ordered and went in the direction of the reading. They found the source of the reading after twenty minutes of walking in the forest. It looked like a shaft running vertically into the ground between the trees. "Is it safe to open the thing?"

"The radiation levels are elevated, but it's nothing our hazmat suits couldn't handle. We're still well within the green, Captain."

"Alright. McEnvoy, check for booby traps." Pavel watched his expert taking a very close look at the hatch.

"It's clear, sir."

"Open it. We'll cover you." Pavel and Madison got into position and aimed their weapons at the hatch. Pavel nodded towards McEnvoy, who opened the hatch.

"I'm no expert, sir, but I don't think these people were just miners." Madison commented when he saw the corpse lying on the bottom of the shaft.

Pavel pointed his flashlight on the body and pressed his radio. "Dr. Fuller, we've found something that looks like a Genii nuclear facility. There is a corpse wearing a Genii uniform and elevated levels of gamma radiation. Dial Atlantis and tell the news. We'll go in and take a look around. If you don't hear from us in one hour, pack your bags and go back to Atlantis." With these words, Pavel stepped on the ladder and went down the shaft. "Radiation?"

"Still good, but let's not stay here for the rest of our shift." Parker answered.

Pavel pressed a few buttons on his watch and asked the scientist. "I'm setting my watch to fifteen minutes. When they beep, we go back. Agreed?"

"Fifteen minutes there and fifteen minutes back – that is acceptable." Parker nodded.

Exploring the facility wasn't hard because it was small. The team has found what everyone would expect on such a base – labs, crew quarters, a small storage room with raw nuclear ore, a bigger storage room with all the necessary materials equipment and a nuclear ore processing facility. The only difference between the people in the underground base and the people in the village was that the people in the base showed the first physical signs of radiation sickness. After ten minutes of exploration, McEnvoy checked what appeared to be the door to the last room in the facility which had the highest radiation level in the entire base. Pavel ordered him to open the door while he and Madison aimed their weapons into the room. They were staring at ten nuclear bombs. "Tap into their system and download as much as you can, Doctor." Pavel said to the scientist and watched him go to a Genii computer terminal in the room, unpack his data pad and connect it to the terminal. The work was done just before Pavel's watch beeped. "Let's get back to the surface."

They had thirty minutes left in their shift when Pavel decided to ask Dr. Fuller about her findings. "So far we have found nothing, Captain, and I mean literally nothing. The soil samples are totally clean; some of the bodies have been exposed to a slight level of radiation, but nothing dangerous. The bodies have been lying here for about a week, but they're not decaying. Something has even killed the bacteria both in the bodies and in the ground. This planet has been wiped so completely, it's giving me the creeps."

"Thank you, Doctor." Pavel didn't admit it, but this place was giving him the creeps as well. The whole radiation thing lead into a dead end. There was not enough of it to merit even light radiation sickness, let alone a disaster of this magnitude.

The new shift of scientists and soldiers arrived on time. The space around the planet's Stargate was turned into one big biohazard tent. Pavel explained the situation to Lieutenant Burton and wished him good luck before taking his men into the tent, where they were subjected to a disinfecting shower and before going back to Atlantis.

Pavel took his helmet down the moment he stepped though the event horizon. The clothes he had worn underneath the hazmat suit were completely soaked through with sweat – if he took the suit off, he'd look like he was taking a shower in his clothes. One of the technicians checked Pavel's team with a Geiger counter and allowed them to go to the hazardous cleaning facility where they would leave their equipment and hazmat suits for cleaning. Normally they would also be thrown into quarantine, but that was no longer required, since the city had its own automatic lock-down protocol. After taking the hazmat suit down, Pavel turned to his men for the last time on that day. "Alright gentlemen. Go to your quarters and take a shower – that's an order! I don't want anyone to say that SGA-7 stinks!" It was an order his team obeyed gladly.

* * *

After spending half an hour in the shower trying to get the smell of the hazmat suit out of his skin, Pavel got dressed and went to the mess to eat something. Once he returned to his quarters, Pavel sat down at the desk and turned his computer on. Then he called up the standard mission report form, made a copy on his hard drive and began filling it. Pavel got caught in the paperwork so completely, he didn't even hear the sound of the door sliding open, but the touch of hands on his shoulders and lips on his ear took his mind off the paperwork. "You have missed dinner, my love." Teyla whispered into Pavel's ear and resumed her kissing on his neck. 

Pavel looked at his watch and realized Teyla was right. "I'm sorry, Teyla. I got caught up in the paperwork." He could feel her hand slowly making their way down his chest and stomach. "Teyla, I'm tired. I don't think I'd be of much use to you tonight. And I have to finish this report."

Teyla didn't care about his excuses. She wouldn't take no for an answer. Her hand kept going lower on Pavel's body until it reached his already growing cock. "Your body says otherwise. It would not be nice of you to ignore its needs..." Teyla whispered into his right ear and moved her head to whisper into his left ear. "... And it would be unwise of you to ignore my needs for that matter." With these words, Teyla went around the chair, sat down on Pavel's lap and gave her lover a passionate kiss.

Pavel felt his body waking up under Teyla's care. He wrapped his left hand around her waist and slipped the right hand into her hair. The touch of her hair around his fingers made his fatigue go away, replacing it with arousal.

Teyla could feel the change in the way Pavel kissed her and smiled to herself. She will get what she wanted and Pavel will gladly give it to her. She slid her hands to the zipper on his jacket took it off. Pavel's shirt followed the jacket only moments later. Teyla wasn't her usual patient self and Pavel could clearly feel it in the way she took his clothes off. It made him want her even more. Pavel took Teyla's body under her butt, got off the chair and sat her down on his desk, praying she will not lose her balance and destroy the computer there. Then he moved his hands to untie her top that ended carelessly thrown on the floor only seconds later.

Now it was time for Teyla to take charge once more. She got off the desk and slowly pushed Pavel towards the bed, her lips never leaving his. Teyla already had Pavel's quarters memorized to the last detail. She knew exactly when to push him a little harder, so he would fall right into his bed.

Pavel was quite amazed when he felt the soft bed underneath him instead of the hard floor, but these thoughts quickly disappeared when he saw Teyla slipping her fingers under his the hem of his pants. Pavel arched his back to assist in her efforts and before he knew it he was lying naked on his bed. His instinctive reaction was to sit up on the bed, kiss Teyla's bare stomach and try to undo her pants. His skill in this activity has rapidly improved in the last few days and now he could do it with his eyes closed.

The laces on Teyla's pants were finally undone and the useless cloth fell down on the floor. Pavel pulled Teyla in for another deep passionate kiss and felt her climbing on the bed, positioning herself right on top of him. After a minute of teasing Pavel with her movements and evading his attempts of entering her, Teyla reached between their naked bodies, placed Pavel's hard cock against her wet entrance and slowly eased onto him.

Pavel wanted her to move, but Teyla didn't allow it. She enjoyed the feeling of being full of him and did only light work with her inner muscles that drove Pavel insane. He wanted this to be over – to give them both the release they were craving, but Teyla wouldn't allow him. Not tonight. Tonight, she would have her revenge for all the times he had done this to her. She would drive him crazy with arousal, bring him on the verge of his climax and then take it all away – everything to make him feel what she feels every time he takes charge and he will love her for it just as much as she loves him for it.

Teyla placed her hands on Pavel's shoulders and pushed him so that he would lie down on the bed. She placed most of her weight on his shoulders, rendering her lover unable to move. The look in Teyla's face has slowly changed to a look of a passionate huntress and Pavel was her prey. Slowly, painfully slowly, Teyla began to move up and down on Pavel's cock. She could feel her own arousal slowly undermining her will to tease Pavel, making her move faster and faster. Pavel would normally help Teyla reach her climax faster by teasing her clitoris, but he wouldn't do that now. He could see Teyla wanted to do everything herself tonight. He didn't help her in any way. He merely enjoyed the how the look of a predator in Teyla's face slowly twisted itself into a look of arousal.

Teyla knew she would soon loose her self control and she decided for a solution that would be most cruel and most arousing at the same time. She brought both herself and her lover to the verge of climax and then ceased all movement. Teyla relaxed all muscles in her body in an effort to place as much weight on Pavel's body as possible. She knew they would both come if either of them made even the slightest move. Teyla felt her body burn with desire for the coming climax she just denied herself and wondered who was more tortured by the sensations.

After several minutes that felt like hours, Teyla finally managed to get herself under control and felt that Pavel's cock in her body stopped throbbing. She smiled to herself and began moving again, but in a different way. She moved her body forwards and backwards on Pavel's stomach, stretching her inner muscles with every move. Within a few seconds, Pavel had wet slop of Teyla's juices on his stomach.

The waves of arousal have come back to them faster and stronger this time. Teyla found herself unable to stop her movement and fully gave in to the sensations exploding from between her thighs into her entire body. Pavel could feel the cramps of Teyla's inner muscles and quickly pulled his beloved into a kiss, in which her loud cries of pleasure sunk.

When Teyla's body released itself from the grip of the orgasm, Pavel tried to get up and finish the paperwork, only to hear his lover say "Do not leave me, my love. Please..." It had taken her a few moments before she could say more "... cuddle me."

Pavel looked her in the eyes and put a gentle smile on his face. "I never intended to leave you, sweetheart." He covered Teyla's body in his blanket and took her in his arms. Then he carried Teyla to the chair, put her on her two feet and supported her weight with his hands while sitting himself down. The final part of the delicate operation was to sit Teyla down on his lap. Once that was done, Teyla wrapped her arms around Pavel's body while he wrapped both their bodies in the blanket. Pavel held the body of his lover with his left hand and typed the report about today's mission with the right.

At last the report was finished and Pavel sent it via e-mail to Colonel Sheppard. They would go over it the next day. Pavel then moved his head to look into Teyla's sleeping face. She looked so calm and peaceful. Pavel took her body as gently as he could; taking extra care to make sure none of the kinetic bumps his walk produced reached her, and laid her on the bed. Two weeks ago, Teyla would wake up at the slightest sound or movement, but sleeping in one bed with Pavel made her feel safe and warm, assuring a deep and calm sleep.

"Jako Šípková Růženka.**"** Pavel remembered the fairytale about the princess, who slept for a hundred years until a prince woke her up with a kiss. He would be the prince, but not now. He would wake her up in the morning unless she woke him up first.

* * *

The black room he found himself in was familiar to Pavel. It took him only moments to remember. "Ashla? Bogan? Are you here?" Pavel called out only to hear the echo of his voice returning his question to him. 

"My brother has decided to not show himself this time."

Pavel turned around and saw Ashla's beautiful glowing face. "What do you want now?"

"We have shown you the place where she had been. You call it 'M6A-634'. The life there did not die from radiation, gas, poison or disease. She killed everything there to sustain herself. You had to see it with your own two eyes. Otherwise you would not believe." Answered the woman's soothing voice.

Pavel approached her and looked her in the eyes. "Ashla, you have to tell me. Who is she? And where can we find her? My people have a lot of firepower. We can stop her before she kills someone else."

Ashla returned Pavel's look and sighed. "You have not been listening the last time. This is not a battle that can be fought with weapons or martial might. If you lead warriors into a battle with her, she will destroy them, just like she destroyed countless others."

"There must be something we can do to stop her."

"There is. You are the something that can stop her. My brother and I will do our best to guide you and prepare you, but in doing so, we will have to cause you great pain and turn you into her. The choice will ultimately be yours. Once you are ready, we will have no way to guide you further. I am sorry we are doing this to you, but you are too rare and we cannot afford to pass this opportunity."

Pavel began to be a little angry with Ashla. She gave him just as many straight answers as an ascended Ancient would. "Look, just give me some answer or go away! You're not helping here!"

"You are not ready to hear them. Not yet. If I told you now, you would not believe. I can promise you this: Your life will answer all your questions."

Pavel could see and hear the sincerity in her speech and wondered what happened to him. Normally he would never believe someone, who says such things, but there was something about Ashla and Bogan that Pavel sense he could believe them. "I have one more question: What if I fail?"

Ashla thought a little before answering. "We have found only very few people like you in this galaxy. All of them have failed. If you fail we will have to wait for another like you, but by the time that person appears, it might be too late. If she is not stopped, all life everywhere will die."

"No pressure, eh?" Pavel remarked.

"I have one more thing: You must not tell anyone about our meetings. Not even Teyla."

Ashla's last statement attracted Pavel's attention "How do you know about her?"

"We know everything that can be known, both in the past and in the future."

"You know her destiny?"

"Yes, but that is another question your life will answer to you." Ashla said before taking a step back and disappearing in the blackness of the room.

* * *

AN: 

Kde to jsem? - Where am I?

Tak ty chceš, abych byl drsnej? - So you want me to play rough?

všelék - all-treating medicine

Haló? - Hello?

Je tu někdo? - Is anyone here?

Jsi nádherná, lásko. - You are wonderful, my love.

Říká se tomu 'Láska' a měl by sis na to zvykat, pitomče. - It's called 'Love' and you should get used to it, you moron.

Dobré ráno, lásko. - Good morning, my love.

Kdybych to věděl, tak bych tě nevolal. - If I knew, I wouldn't call you in the first place.

Jako Šípková Růženka. - Just like Šípková Růženka.


End file.
